Let's Run Away to Happiness
by Veronica.On.The.Moon
Summary: Sirius Black is a nothing. Olivia Katsopolis is a nothing. After Sirius helps Olivia out in a tough spot, they decide to be nothings together. "Run away with me?" "Where?" "I don't know..." "Okay..." "Okay?" Okay, yeah, let's go."
1. Helping Them

Sirius was a wreck. What was he doing here? His best friend was married now, and Sirius was… What was Sirius? He had no direction in his life. He wasn't doing anything at all. James and Lily were married, trying for a baby. Sirius was just… Nothing.

This girl was nothing. She was like Sirius, but as of the moment, she had a purpose. Her big, best friend was waddling next to her, breathing heavily, and it was up to her to help. It was up to Olivia to help.

"Alright, Ash," Olivia said frantically, leading her friend out of the pub, "We'll get you to a hospital, it's gonna be okay, Ashley."

"Ohh! It feels like he's trying to kick my insides out, Olivia!" Ashley groaned, holding her swollen stomach. Both had accents. Scottish, Sirius decided, they were Scottish.

"He's not, he's just trying to leave your uterus." Olivia said calmly. She wrapped her trench coat tighter around her body.

Sirius watched in interest at the two girls. He flicked his cigarette, and the lava-like ashes sizzled on the fresh snow. The one with black hair was wearing a lacey, one shoulder dress. Low-cut and high on the legs, it showed a lot of skin. The trench coat she was tying around herself didn't cover her bare legs, which were a gothic pale color, like the rest of her.

The pregnant one wore a tan, shimmering sleeveless dress that was tight around her bulging belly. It was tight everywhere, actually, and he wondered how she got it on. She was also wearing a trench coat like her friend's, but it hung around her and looked too small to tie in front.

"Where's your wand?" Ashley asked, "Liv, where's your wand?"

"I think I left it at home!" Olivia wailed, "Where's yours?"

"I lost it, remember! We need to get the Knight Bus…"

Sirius stepped out of the shadows he was smoking in and said, "I can help you two ladies."

Olivia jumped and held her white chest, shocked, "Can you? If you could just call us a Knight Bus, it would help a load. We can't Apparate yet."

"How old are you two?" Sirius asked as he got his wand out.

"Just past eighteen." Ashley moaned. Suddenly, a bright purple bus appeared in front of them. Sirius helped them get on and told the driver to go to Saint Mungo's.

Sirius smiled at the two, "I'm Sirius Black."

Olivia shook his hand quickly and said, "Olivia Katsopolis. This is my friend, Ashley Chase."

Sirius made eye contact with Olivia, and saw that she wasn't just a gothic-looking bird. With her black hair and white skin, her blue eyes were a shock. Around them was dark makeup, and her lips were full and blood-red. Maybe she was a gothic-looking bird. But she sure was a beautiful gothic-looking bird.

The bus arrived at Saint Mungo's and Olivia helped Ashley off the bus. Sirius was unsure whether to go along with them or not, so he did just in case. He followed them into the hospital where Olivia demanded attention for her pregnant, tipsy friend.

A nurse came to lead them to a room immediately, giving Ashley a hospital gown. Olivia, seeing that Sirius was still there, pulled him inside the hospital room as Ashley went to the bathroom to change.

"Thank you so much, Sirius." she said gratefully.

"It was no problem, trust me."

"It's just… We were out drinking, and then suddenly Ashley goes into labor and it was so unexpected! We didn't even know it would happen tonight!"

"So you both are just out of Hogwarts?" he asked curiously, "And she's pregnant?"

"Don't judge. It happened over winter holidays. We graduated just last June, a few months ago."

"What House were you in?"

"Ravenclaw."

"I was in Gryffindor. I graduated last year."

"I barely remember your name, we were so caught up in our own things…" she shrugged, "It's nice to see you again, Sirius."

He smiled, but felt guilty he didn't remember her own name.

"Liv!" Ashley called from the bathroom, interrupting them, "Help me get my dress off!"

XXX

Afterwards, when Ashley was spending a moment alone with her baby boy, Sirius and Olivia sat on the linoleum floor outside her room.

"Makes me feel useless, you know?" Olivia sighed after some silence, "Like I don't have a place in the world."

"You do, though." he said.

"Do I?"

"Everyone does…"

"If everyone does, what'll it make a difference if one person doesn't? Not everyone can have a place here. And it's like… If I don't have one, why me? Why not somebody else, out of billions of people?"

Sirius didn't respond, so she continued, "What's your place? If everyone has one, what's yours?"

"I… I'm a friend." he said, "I'm a friend to a married man."

"What's your job?"

"I don't have one."

"Do you have a girl in your life?"

"no…"

"So you're just a best friend? What is it to live if you don't have anything to depend on? I didn't have good grades in school, so I can't necessarily do anything now."

"Isn't living having someone depend on you? Knowing you mean something to someone?"

"I don't know…" she traced a scar on her wrist. It was one straight line, and got much deeper in the middle. "I guess Ashley's got her parents… I don't have any friends but her. My parents never talk to me anymore. I've got no job, no home, no man… I keep thinking of running off to Greece or Russia or America or somewhere."

"What would you do?"

Olivia shrugged, "I'd play."

"Play?"

"I'm a musician. I have one instrument, my guitar. It's my passion… It's all I've got. What about you?"

"I've got my motorcycle… It's my escape."

Olivia frowned and wiped a tear away, "Why's life so screwed up?"

Sirius shrugged, "Wanna go get some… Pie?"

"How about coffee?"

"You'll never get any sleep."

"It's two in the morning. I'm not going to sleep either way." Olivia stood up and knocked lightly on Ashley's door.

"Come in!"

Olivia walked in and smiled at Ashley, cuddling with her newborn son. "How's Kevin?"

"Fine… Perfect."

"Look, I'm gonna go."

"I was about to suggest that." Ashley said, frowning, "…Goodbye, Olivia."

Without a 'thank you' from Ashley, Olivia walked out of the hospital with Sirius. They walked down the street a bit and arrived at a quaint café. They sat at one of the wooden tables and ordered a cup of strong black coffee for each of them.

"What are you going to do now?" Sirius asked.

"What are you going to do?" she countered.

"I'll go on to my apartment, living my boring, loathsome life… No good, bummy freeloader, I am."

Olivia reached over and cupped his face in her palm, "You're all good… Run away with me."

"Where?"

"I don't know… America… New York City. Or California. Or Florida. We could go to the beach or to the desert, or the mountains… Anywhere, but not here."

"Okay…" he whispered.

"Okay?"

"Okay, yeah. Let's go."


	2. In Massachusetts

"How are we gonna get there?" Sirius asked as Olivia tossed another shirt into the fire. The two were sitting in Olivia's living room in the flat she shared with Ashley. She was burning most of her clothes (not like she had many) so she wouldn't have a lot to pack.

"We'll take a train or a boat or a plane. I don't know."

"Where are we going?"

That was a matter that had yet to be decided.

"Massachusetts, maybe. We can live by the dock, with the boats… We can live in a fishing town… I would say Salem, because that'd be hilarious…"

"You have a wicked sense of humor."

"Yes, I'm a very wicked person. How about Gloucester? There's the sea and fishing… All of that…" Olivia threw a silk blouse in. The fabric caught fire instantly, and then shrunk and blackened, crumpling.

"I like that…" Sirius nodded, "Are you going to tell Ashley?"

"No…" Olivia shook her head, "Are you going to tell James?"

For the few hours they'd spent together, Sirius had told her about his friends Lily and James whom he lived with.

Sirius shrugged, "I dunno."

"When are we going to stop by your place to collect your things?"

"Later on." he shrugged again, "When are we leaving?"

"When we feel like it." she smiled, "What we must do when we get there is find a house first of all."

"What kind of house do you want?"

"One that… Is on a cliff, and overlooks the ocean."

"I'll find one just like that." he smiled, "I'll take care of the money too."

"Okay." she grinned at him and he put his arm around her.

"I sure am glad I met you, Olivia."

XXX

When she was done burning her clothes, Olivia had mostly her club wear left. She had a lot of skimpy clothing: tight dresses, short skirts, halter tops, shorts, rompers, tight jeans and tank tops. Some of her clothing was appropriate, but most… Wasn't. Her shoes were rather iffy as well. In her shoe wardrobe included high-heeled pumps, boots of all kinds (mainly heeled), and zero flat shoes. Her clothing for cold weather wasn't very expanded. There was her trench coat, a sweater dress, and apparently that was all.

"You're going to freeze there."

"I'm just fine here in London." Olivia smirked as she put all of her clothing and shoes into her expanded bag. Her guitar was lying in its case off to the side. Sirius had been admiring it just now. Olivia ventured into the bathroom with a different bag. With a clatter, she came back into her room with an expanded bag full of toiletries. She zipped it, put it into her other bag and soon was finished packing up.

"Done?" he asked.

"Done." she nodded, putting on her coat. "Nothing in this room is worth taking with." She picked up her guitar case and bag and made off with them. Sirius offered to take one, but she declined. "I can do it!"

She pocketed her house key after locking the door and they Apparated to James's flat. At only six in the morning, nobody was up yet.

Sirius was quick in packing his things, needing not a lot to tide him over. He took Olivia's hand and she Apparated them to a deserted beach.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"Well, we'll have to walk a bit to be in town. I didn't want to risk anybody seeing us Apparate in."

They walked along the beach, finally reaching a place with many people. All were wearing heavy coats and none were frolicking in the water. They got onto the sidewalk and soon encountered a small diner.

"Let's get something to eat in here." Sirius said.

"With what money?"

Sirius smirked and pulled out a fold of paper bills. "This money."

"Where'd you get that?"

"That's my secret, and not yours."

Olivia laughed and took the money from him. After counting it out, they entered the restaurant.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a perky blonde waitress asked.

"Just a table, please." Olivia said.

"I love your accent! Where are you from, Scotland?"

"Exactly." she nodded as they were seated and handed menus, "Thank you."

After they ate and Sirius pulled a lot more money out of his pocket, he got a newspaper and began to look. "See, there's one for sale on the coastline… You're going to love it."

"I hope so."

They took a taxicab to a house on a cliff, overlooking the beautiful ocean. After entering it along with the rest of the open-house crew, Sirius declared, "We'll take it!"

He took care of the money things, and Olivia didn't ask how. But once everyone left, they dropped their things in the bare rooms. Olivia sat down and beckoned him over to do the same. Sirius put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. They hadn't done anything sexual yet. They hadn't even kissed.

"You know, we need furniture and food and everything."

"I like it just the way it is… Well, we may need a mattress." he smirked. And suddenly, they were sitting on one. Olivia giggled, but was cut off by Sirius's lips on hers. He made her lay down and kept his lips on hers.

Olivia groaned into them and his hands moved to her breasts. "Oh, Sirius," she whispered as he groped her through the fabric of her dress. He sat up and observed her entire body. "Are you mentally undressing me?"

"I did that hours ago." he chuckled, and took her dress off her body. She was wearing no bra, so Sirius's hands went straight to her breasts. He squeezed them and stroked them, pinching her nipples until she was worked into such a frenzy.

"Sirius," she breathed, "Take your clothes off."

He nodded, as his jeans were becoming much too tight. His shirt and pants were off in seconds, leaving them both bare in the same general areas. He hooked his thumbs on the waistband of her little knickers, taking them off past her heels in one move.

Olivia's hands went to her feet to take her black pumps off, but Sirius took her wrists and pulled them away, "Leave those on."

She grinned and her hands went to the front of his boxers, which were in quite a tent. She stroked him tentatively. He groaned and tried to remove her hands, but she kept her hands on him. She grabbed him through his boxers and he moaned loudly.

"Olivia," he whispered, "St-stop… I'm too… It's too much."

She nodded and he smirked at her, a sense of mischief in his eyes. He lowered is head to her navel and kissed it, and trailed kisses and licks down to her thighs. Finally, he placed his lips to her clit and kissed it, then licked it. His talented hands went up to her breasts, fondling her nipples before trailing lower and to between her legs. He lifted his head and delved his fingers into her, eliciting moans and squeaks from her lips.

"Oh, Sirius!" she gasped, "Sirius, please… I need you!"

He obliged, taking his boxers off quickly and aligning himself to her. Her eyes glazed over as he entered her. At first he gently thrusted into her, but soon picked up his pace after a bit of growling from Olivia. He was soon pounding into her, hitting deeper with each thrust into her core. She groaned and held his biceps tight.

He had his hands on either side of her, pumping his hips into her and placing sweet kisses on her lips. He would kissed her quickly, but she would try holding on, wanting more. Of course, it would help if he kissed her longer to hide the noises she made, but he liked the shrieks, groans, hisses and squeals that came from her. He looked into her eyes, but knew she could not see back. Her eyes were too glazed over in lust.

She suddenly snapped out of her trance-like state and moaned deeply. Her orgasm came over her in waves, like the ocean at high-tide. They engulfed her and them she could barely breathe as it overwhelmed her. Sirius kissed her neck and helped her ride it out pleasantly. Once she was done and he still hadn't came, she flipped them and rode him as hard as she could tell her needed her to.

She bounced and moved on top of him. Her breasts swung about and he kept his eyes glued to them, but moved them up to her face. She made the cutest expressions during sex, he observed. Her eyebrows scrunched together, her eyelids were half closed over her cloudy eyes. Her red, wet lips were parted slightly and her little pink tongue was visible just behind them. She moved back and forth on top of him and he took hold of her hips firmly.

He pushed her hips down on him, burying himself entirely into her, his hilt engulfed in her warmth. His balls slapped against her ass, and his head pressed against her womb. There was no more room for him if his penis was any bigger. He cried out gutturally and came inside her. His hot liquid filled her up and she collapsed on top of him once he was done, sated.

"So what does this mean?" she breathed.

He shrugged with what energy he had left and said, "Now we both have somebody to depend on?"

Olivia only laughed.

XXX

She was wearing a red and white tank top dress. It went well above her knees with a plunging neckline, accented with her visible Goosebumps on her chest. They were soon hidden by the black fabric of her trench coat, which she pulled tightly around her. She wore black lace-up knee-high boots and her ebony hair was feathered as she'd seen many of the women here doing.

Sirius had adapted to Muggle styles, wearing a pair of jeans that made him look particularly good, a black long sleeved shirt that was hidden by a leather jacket.

They were going shopping today. For what? Anything.

They needed furniture, mainly. Not too much furniture. There were so many rooms in their new house, but they didn't want a lot of furniture. They needed a couch and a table for the living room, a kitchen table and chairs, a bed (they actually didn't need one, but Olivia would like one) and a bureau.

So they got those things. They got a large couch, a wooden coffee table, matching dining room table and chairs, a small, round kitchen table with matching chairs and barstools. Last they shopped for their bedroom, which they barely went in. The mattress was in the living room, and they slept there and did everything there.

"How about that bed?" Olivia pointed to a dark wooded four-poster bed.

"No… It reminds me of school." he smirked. He pointed to a round one with red bedding, "How about that one?"

She shrugged, "Looks alright."

"We should buy the bedding too… It's sexy." he whispered in her ear, making her shudder.

"Can I help you with anything?" a male sales assistant asked.

"We'd like that one over there." Sirius pointed to the bed, "And the bedding. We can have it delivered to our house, right? Like the rest of the furniture we've bought today?"

"Yes, of course. Come to the counter and I'll help you out."

Sirius went with him while Olivia went to sit on the bed. "Wait, we'll need a round mattress, won't we!"

Soon the rest of the shopping had been done. They had also bought kitchen appliances (most of which neither of them knew how to use) and some decoration-curtains to put in the windows (Olivia didn't want neighbors to see them making love so much), mainly. They had no pictures and had no need for anything else. Most of the current decoration in their house was flowers that Olivia had cut from the pre-planted garden and put in glass bowls.

"I'm starved." Olivia noted once they got home.

"We could go get something to eat from the clam shack by the dock." Sirius suggested. Olivia nodded and they Apparated to the back before coming around front and going in. Once they sat down by the window, Sirius began to gaze amusedly at the boats outside. "I think we should buy a boat."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I should fish, and make money for us."

"You'd be away a lot though."

"Yes, but if I earned money instead of magically creating and Transfiguring it, I wouldn't feel so guilty all the time." he smirked.

"Well you'd be buying the boat with magic money."

"Don't you want to get a job?"

"I do, actually. I really do." she nodded, "I might volunteer at the church."

"Are you religious?"

"Highly." she nodded and grinned, "Even though I'm such a sinner."

He chuckled, "I like your sinning ways."

"Good. Because I like yours too."

XXX

With actual furniture in their home, it felt more like home. They had gone grocery shopping after their lunch at that restaurant. Then they had gone home when all the things were delivered, placed it where it was supposed to go and made their home up nice and pretty, and homey.

Each morning, they would wake up in their bed. Olivia would make breakfast, then they would engage in a dose of morning sex. After that, they would go out and shop or walk around or go to the church. They would go each lunch somewhere, Sirius would go to work on his new boat while Olivia would go volunteer at the church or the preschool or anywhere else. But she would do something for the afternoon, then they both would go home, Sirius would sometimes have dinner with him. Olivia would prepare it (or if he hadn't caught their dinner during the day, she would prepare something else). Then they would eat, do something together, engage in more sex and then fall asleep.

It may have been a boring life, but it was an interesting mixup from their separate lives in London. It was better. It was pleasant. It was beautifully, retrospectively boring. And they were doing it together, acting as if they were married, and falling in love.


	3. Sensual Persuasion

A few months into their lives, it really got boring. It had become annoying, the exact same things over and over again each day. The sex had lost its spark, the work wasn't fun anymore, the things they did before lunch were no longer grand. It was just… reruns. Everything was a repeat of the previous day, the previous week, and the previous month.

Olivia, as she was making breakfast one day, sighed loudly to catch Sirius's attention. When he didn't look up from his newspaper, she groaned agonizingly. She saw him smirk, still not looking up, and he said, "Sexually frustrated, pet?" Olive sighed irately and Sirius looked up at that. "Oh, I'm sorry, love. What is it?"

"I… I am so…" she growled, lost for words, "It's just boring!" she finally cried, slamming the pan of pancakes down on the stove.

"Boring?"

"Yes! We're doing the exact same things every day! It's just… repetitive! It's so boring. I don't have anything to do anymore, Sirius."

"You do your volunteer work." he pointed out.

"But what else? I don't have any friends, I don't have a real job, and I don't have education to _have _a real job! What is it that I really do?"

"Well what you want from me?" he asked.

She shrugged and picked the pan up again, moving then around and fiddling with the food, "I want to go to the city. I want to live there."

He sighed irritably, "Olivia, we can't just up and move. I have a job here."

"If we go to Boston you can still have the same job. There's water there too!"

"People will be suspicious." he argued.

"We'll say one of us got a job offer."

Sirius kept shaking his head, "No, I like it here."

"Well I don't!" she cried, flipping a few pancakes over.

"We've only been in Gloucester for a few months. We can't leave this quickly!"

"Yes we can, Sirius! It's so boring here! We need to move! I need…"

"What, space?" he mocked.

"No," she sneered, "I need… People! I know everybody here! I need opportunities! I have none here! Sirius, I need a job, which I cannot get in Gloucester!"

"Why do you want a job? You have work here at the church and schools."

"I need something that I will actually earn something from. I want to contribute more to us and our budget than I currently am."

"You're currently doing nothing." he murmured.

"Exactly!"

"But you can't get a job without proper schooling, Olivia. You can work at a minim art, and that's probably it."

"Well maybe I should get schooling then. In Boston. That's all the more reason for us to move there!"

"We don't have money to put you through school."

"Please!" she scoffed, "Sirius, you're pulling in roughly one hundred American dollars a day because of fishing! That's more than enough!"

"You've got your numbers very wrong, m'dear." he sighed like she was a child, "And I do not pull in nearly one hundred dollars a day."

"Well close to that amount." Olivia shrugged and finished up making the food for him.

"No, it varies." he said.

"Then you could get a different job. In Boston."

"Like what do you suggest?"

"I suggest that you look for higher paying jobs in Boston. If you can't find one, then keep fishing _in Boston_. I could even get a part time job there to pay for any left over expenses."

"No, I think we'd be fine." he muttered, doing quick math in his head. "But we aren't moving."

"Why not?" she whined.

"We'd be fine there!" she moved closer and began to serve his food, leaning over him so that her braless breasts were in his face. "Please, Sirius. Just consider it."

"No. We aren't moving. I'm content here." he said while trying to move away.

"I'm not." she groaned. She put the empty pan back on the stove and moved behind Sirius, rubbing his shoulders and trying to convince him.

"No." he shook his head and began to devour his pancakes, "We aren't moving to Boston."

"Give me five reasons why." she bent down and whispered in his ear.

"We have a house here, we've got a life here, you already have work to do here, I have a job here, I make good money here, you can make friends here, you can get a job here, it would be difficult to start over especially in a big city, and lastly you don't need schooling, people, or any of that other bullocks. That's more than five. In fact, that's ten… Or twelve, depending on how you count that last one."

"But here's something, we'd be closer to the wizarding community which, similar to Diagon Alley, lies hidden in the allies of Boston." she hissed, kissing and nibbling on his ear and neck.

"But we don't need to be closer." he said, his breath catching in his throat. With her doing that, it was becoming harder to concentrate. He supposed that was her reasons behind her actions, however.

"It would be nice though." she said, placing light kisses along his jaw line.

He reached over and pulled her into his lap, granting her easier access to his throat. It sure made it easier for her to try and seduce him. She straddled him and put one hand on his bare chest, rubbing sensual circles and buried her other hand in his shaggy black hair. She was wearing nothing but a sheer black baby doll dress. Underneath it was a scanty black thong and no bra.

"Olivia, I said no and you can't persuade me otherwise."

"Can't I?" she sighed teasingly, her hands moving to the string of his pajama pants.

"If we moved to Boston, would you buy real clothes?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Absolutely not." he groaned, lifting her up as he stood. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. He threw her down on the bed but she got up quickly, kneeling as he still stood and she kissed his chest.

"Please, Sirius." she whispered, her hands going to his pants again, "Please consider it. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" he asked suggestively.

"Anything you want, love. I'll make you favorite dinner, get you a gift, or pick your clothes out for the next year and a half… Whatever you want."

"How about sexual favors?" he asked as his pants finally came off. He was wearing no boxers underneath, having pulled his pants on hurriedly early this morning.

"What sort of sexual favors?" she asked as her hands went to his erection, stroking him slowly and agonizingly.

"Guess." he demanded.

"Oral?" she guessed. He shrugged so she kept guessing, "Discipline me? Restrain me? Dominance and submission? Sadomasochism?"

"I'm not like that, love." he groaned.

"You want to fuck me in the back door? Want to watch me get my own self worked up? What is it? Is it role play? Odd fetishes? What, do you want me to be your sex slave, free to work whenever you want? Public shagging? Do you want to gang bang me with some of you're fishing buddies, or a threesome with a nun or want me to flash a stranger? Is it any of the above?"

"You're no longer working me up. You're working me down." he chuckled, "It might be some of the above, might be all, and might be none."

"Well I can barely think of anything else that I would firstly, let you do with me, and secondly, be plausible for you to want."

"You would let me do BDSM or slavery or role play with you?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't say that."

"You'd like a foot fetish, a threesome with a nun? You'd want to flash a stranger?"

"Well I was just guessing… But I suppose it is really kinky."

"Turns you on?"

Olivia laughed and kissed his lips, "So is it a yes?"

"It's a maybe."

Olivia let out a long, whiny, unattractive groan and stood up. "Well while you mull over it, I'll be getting dressed."

Sirius didn't realize what was going on until she went to the closet to pick out her outfit. "What? Liv, get back here this instant to finish what you've started!"

"No, go put on your pants and eat your breakfast." she demanded, "It's probably cold now anyway…"

"Well then what's the point?"

"You're a fisherman. Go eat. Now."

Sirius sighed and went to put his arms around her waist. He nibbled and kissed her ear, then blew on it. "C'mon, Olivia. I'm so horny right now. I _need _you."

"You _need_ to quit this and go eat your breakfast. I need to get ready. I'm substituting at the preschool today."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well Mrs. O'Brien is sick, poor thing. Afterwards I'm going to bring her soup or something."

"So what are we going to do before lunch?"

"You can come and help out, if you'd like."

Sirius shrugged and continued to assault her neck. He pushed his hips into her bum and moved his hands to her stomach, then up, to her bare breasts.

Olivia sighed and stepped away from him, "No. Sirius, go finish your breakfast."

He grumbled as she left the room, "I'm not a child!"

"You're most definitely acting like one." she said before disappearing into the bathroom.

XXX

"So what do you want to go to school for?" Sirius asked. They were on the boat, sailing. Sirius really knew what he was doing with the boat. He manned the sails perfectly with his crew. It wasn't a work day for them, but they decided to go out on the sea anyway and Sirius decided to bring Olivia along.

Right now Olivia was sitting near where he steered the boat. She was wearing jean shorts and a flowy peasant blouse. The whether was starting to warm up as they got into early April.

"Is that a yes?" Olivia smirked. He still hadn't said yes or no to moving to Boston.

"It's a question." he stated.

Olivia shrugged, "I'm stuck between music and everything else."

"Oh." he said, "Elaborate, please."

"Well music is like… My old life, in London. Every time I play I feel a pang of sadness and guilt for leaving it all behind. When I play I feel worthless again… But then I also feel happy. I don't know, it's so confusing!"

"What are your other choices?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. So is it a yes?"

Sirius smirked and shrugged, "I don't know."

Olivia groaned, "You're killing me, Sirius!"

**There we are. What do you guys think that Olivia should go into? Psh… That's not giving away their moving status at all… Noo, they aren't moving…**


	4. Fighting and Moving

"I got in touch with James." Sirius said blankly one morning after Olivia got dressed.

"Did you?" Olivia raised her eyebrows, "How is he?"

"Lily's pregnant. Has been since November. They found out right after I left."

"That's great." she smiled, "A nice baby due in July. I'm happy for them."

"You-Know-Who is after them."

Olivia frowned and her face became laden with worry, "Oh dear… Are they in hiding?"

"Yes. A Prophecy told that a baby boy born in July will be greater than the Dark Lord. The baby can take Voldemort down." he said. When Olivia didn't respond, he continued, "So Voldemort heard of it and wants to kill the baby and Lily and James. That's why he's after them. That's why they went into hiding."

"Oh…" Olivia said, "I'm so sorry. How do they know it's the baby though?"

"Well there's criteria to the Prophecy and he fits all… Born to parents who defied the Dark Lord three times… Lily and James have done that… Born at the end of July, he'll be born then. Olivia, it's their baby."

"I know this must be tough on you." Olivia said mournfully.

Sirius sighed irately, "You've got no idea. We need to go back. I need to see them."

Olivia's eyes got wide, "Umm… I don't know about that…"

"It's not a request. It's a demand."

"No, Sirius. No."

"We're moving back there, Olivia! We are not going to Boston, we are not staying in Gloucester, we're not going anywhere else, we are going back to London!"

"I'm not."

"Well I am. And I'm staying there. Come with me or not, but I'm not going to be here anymore. I'll leave you behind if I have to."

Olivia followed him as he went to the bedroom and got his bag out of the closet. "Sirius, stop."

"No. I'm not staying here, I can't. I have to go back and be with them."

"Sirius, you can't and you aren't!"

Sirius grabbed her wrists roughly and got in her face, "You don't control me, Olivia! I am going back! Are you coming with me or not?"

"You aren't going!" she yelled.

"I am!" he shook her, "And I guess you aren't! I'll leave you here then… But Olivia, I'm going and you cannot stop me!" He let go of her and practically threw her back. She stumbled back and fell down, her back and head going into the wall. He looked over and his eyes widened, "Oh my God, Liv… I'm so sorry!"

Olivia got up shakily. Sirius fawned over her but she smacked his hands away. "Get off me, you arse!"

He acted as if he didn't hear her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in a hug, while she fought and tried to get out of his grip. He was too strong though, and eventually she gave up. She slumped in his arms. Sirius carried Olivia to their bed and sat down, holding her close to him.

"I won't go…" he murmured in her ear. "And we can go to Boston, and you can go to school… I won't go, Olivia."

Olivia sniffed, not that she was crying, and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." he said.

XXX

While Olivia was feeling guilty about keeping Sirius from something so important, he at the same time was thinking why she did this to him. She enchanted him into doing things he would never do. Running away, moving to Boston, creating a Muggle life. She convinced him to do all that. He loved her so much. Strangely, he would do anything for her.

He wasn't paying much attention as Olivia instructed the movers where to place furniture in their new apartment. There were only two bedrooms and one bathroom. It had a leaky faucet in the kitchen, stains on the white carpet and the lock on the front door had already been broken when they moved in. However, it was all they could afford with Olivia going to school and Sirius not making as good of money fishing in Boston.

He barely noticed as the movers finished and left. He sat on their couch unconsciously as Olivia flitted around the room, straightening picture she just put on the walls, making sure everything was in its place.

"And I know you're gonna say 'You could just use magic for that, love.' but I don't care." Olivia said, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Hmm?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Nothing." she sat next to him and took his hand in hers, "I start school next week."

"Really" he asked, raising his eyebrows, "Full time student?"

"Very full time. I also talked to the director, he said the least time I can graduate in is about two and a half years."

"Alright, and how much will you be there then?"

"Probably from about eight in the morning to six or seven at night."

He nodded, "I'll take on more projects."

Sirius had taken a job doing construction work, plumbing work and handiwork. He fixed peoples' cars, furniture, plumbing issues, other vehicles, house problems and helped construct buildings. He had hid this knowledge of carpentry and auto mechanics from Olivia until now. He was taking on many projects, and getting quite a bit of money from them too.

"So, Liv. Will you tell me what you're majoring in?"

"Music Performance."

"Is that regular music?"

"No, it's like instruments and conducting and singing and performing in front of audiences."

"How many classes a day?"

"It varies." she shrugged, "So what do you think?"

"I'm glad you're doing something you love." he said. Olivia smiled.

"Anything else?"

"Sing for me?" he suggested.

Olivia giggled, "No, not yet."

XXX

"Oh, dear Merlin! Sirius, it's the first day of my classes! Let go of me so I won't be late!" Olivia exclaimed the following Monday. It was a quarter to eight and Olivia had to get going soon. She had gotten her driver's license the Friday before and though she wasn't particularly used to driving yet, she was going to drive the used Chevrolet Chevette that they had bought the other day for quite a good deal.

"Hmm, what happened to my girlfriend who was usually so excited for morning sex?" Sirius murmured against her neck. He had one arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her tightly to him and the other hand was groping at her breast through her shirt. He was grinding his hips against hers, doing no effect whatsoever.

"She's a college student now."

"Well from what I've heard of them, you should be even more eager to have sex with me. Especially with how good I am."

"Cocky, aren't you?" she smirked, trying helplessly to pull herself out of his grip. "Okay, Sirius, really. Let go. I need to get going."

He sighed but let go of her nonetheless. She smoothed her white peasant blouse, tucked into black knit shorts. She stepped into black oxford heels, grabbed her schoolbag and kissed Sirius goodbye.

"Have fun." he said.

"Thanks." she smiled, "Have a good day." with that, she grabbed her keys and went off.

XXX

Olivia got home with a grin on her face. She put her bags by the door and went off in search of Sirius, who had to be home by now. She ventured into their room to see him with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had a smaller hand towel n his hands, rubbing his head to dry his shaggy black hair.

"Hello, love." she greeted him, walking over. She took a strand of his long messy hair in her fingers and frowned, "Looks like you need a haircut."

He grinned and kissed her passionately. "Hello."

"Have a good day?"

"It was nothing special." he said, "But I didn't get sex in the morning." he said, pouting.

"Well I don't have time for that anymore." she sighed, "Not in the morning anyway."

"Then," he began, snaking his arms around her waist, "you'll just have to give me some when you get home _and_ before we go to bed."

"I don't think I have that much time for sex in the evening. Especially since that's only three or four hours away from each other." she said, pulling away and turning on their magical radio. It was currently tuned to the British sports channel.

"_And their first win in over twenty years, Chudley Cannons won against Ireland last night. It sure was surprising, yes, but it happened. Apparently, a win is possible for them._"

"Wow…" Olivia smirked, "I never would have guessed."

"They're a good team, you know it." he said, but couldn't refrain from laughter. He reached over and switched the channel to a smooth, jazzy song. "In the mood?"

"No." she said. She laughed as he walked over to her and kissed her deeply.

"How about now?"

"Still not really." she said, pushing him away. She went to their dresser and picked out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and undershorts and laid them on the bed. "Get dressed, we're going to Russeva Island."

Russeva Island was a rather large island off the coast of Massachusetts. It was inhabited entirely by members of the wizarding community. It was invisible to Muggles. It must have been hard to disillusion it since the island is so big.

There were multiple wizarding communities inside of Massachusetts, including a community similar to Diagon Alley called Antana. Olivia had pinned up a map of Massachusetts in their bedroom with all of the wizarding communities stuck with a pin. She actually even had a book with all the wizarding communities in the United States. She had gotten it from a merchant in Russeva.

"I don't want to go to Russeva." Sirius whined childishly, but he put on his clothes anyways.

"Too bad, love. We must meet the wizarding community." Olivia giggled after he put his shirt on, and began to pull him out of the room.


	5. Meeting the Neighbors

Keeping a lie that they were a married couple was somehow hilarious. How daft could Muggles be about it? While this was nothing against Muggles since it had nothing to do with magic, and they told it to wizard couples who they met as well, it was easy to tell that they were not actually married.

Sirius had gotten her a big ring (after the lie came about, that was). They lived together they had a nice apartment with decent furniture. They slept together, they had a fake past, which they told to everyone they converged (anyone who asked). They had a independent lies for wizards and Muggles, since Muggles were oblivious to Hogwarts and magic. They lied about how they met, how long they'd been together, how they got engaged. It had all just come out one night. The night they had met their neighbors was when the lie began.

Olivia just started it in an instant, then as Sirius added onto it, it became real. Lying to their neighbors, their work friends and school friends and anyone they met, it became a natural thing. Lying had been so natural for both of them before, back in London. Now it was normal. It was a typical part of life.

There was so much to remember of their lie, but they managed it. They were able to keep up all their fibs. The could recall everything they said. How they met, how they began to date, how they got engaged. They had wedding stories and honeymoon stories and stories about 'first times'.

Especially first times.

One couple they met had brought up every first time thinkable. And while some of them (first kiss, first 'I love you', first fight) had already happened for them in reality, they couldn't tell their friends how they _essentially_ happened, since it wouldn't correspond with the rest of their stories. So they had to make everything up.

First kiss: outside one of their classes in school. First 'I love you': "Olivia had just come home from a long trip, and I greeted her outside her apartment in the rain and told her 'I love you, and I missed you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'" First fight: "My silly friend didn't really like Sirius… She wanted me to dump him. Sirius took it personally, and it turns out she wasn't that great of a friend after all."

People were also really surprised at how young they were. In reality, Olivia was eighteen and Sirius was nineteen, nearly twenty. They stretched the truth a bit, saying she was twenty and he was twenty-one. They had met in January, in reality. It had been quite a few months since then. Five, to be exact. It was May now. Sunny weather. Birds chirping. Nice breeze. It was a wonder how they had fallen in love in such a succinct amount of time.

But people were surprised at their ages. They were astounded that they were so young and married. Astonished that Olivia was only in college and married. They were surprised that they had a house and Sirius had a job and that they were so grown up but still only kids. They all took pity on Olivia and Sirius for having to grow up so young. In truth, it was anticipated. With their parents, so uncaring and pushing for them to go out on their own, it wasn't like it wouldn't happen as soon as they left school. It was about time they grew up and depended on themselves. Having a partner in growing up made it easier. Having a partner so soon in your life was a bonus.

That was one of the few true things they told their friends in their lies. And everyone they met knew every lie they had concocted. The moment anyone would ask 'How did you meet?' or 'How long have you two known each other?' they had an answer. There was an answer for everything, and it all had stemmed from one simple lie.

"_So, Olivia, Sirius, where'd you both grown up?" the blonde woman in front of them asked. She had feathered hair and big brown eyes. Next to her was her husband, who had lines around his eyes and mouth from laughing. His eyes were brown, like his wife's and warm._

_They were their new neighbors. Michelle and Scott Mason had come to visit Olivia and Sirius immediately after the movers had driven off in their van. They had a plateful of cookies, brownies and other assorted treats, so Olivia and Sirius gladly invited their new neighbors in for coffee and cookies._

_They had sat down after the coffee was made and started talking. In the time they talked, Sirius and Olivia learned a lot about Michelle and Scott._

_They were both twenty-six years old. They had been married for three years and had known each other for seven. They were trying for a baby. Michelle was a secretary while Scott was a police officer. They were saving up to buy much bigger house that was more equipped for a baby. Olivia and Sirius learned a lot, and then the questions started being fired at them._

"_Where'd you two grown up?" Michelle asked in a strange Bostonian accent._

"_Orkney." Olivia answered just as Sirius said, "Camden Town."_

_Michelle and Scott looked at them oddly and Scott said, "So which is it?"_

_Olivia was quick to come up with a lie, "Well, I grew up in Orkney and he grew up in Camden… Then when I was fifteen my family moved to Camden and that's when we met."_

"_Wow, so you've known each other for… Wait, how many years?"_

"_Actually only five." Sirius smiled, "But it was love at first sight. We've been in love and together ever since we saw each other in… Err… High school."_

"_How sweet." Michelle smiled warmly and almost jealously, "How'd you meet?"_

_Olivia let Sirius start that time, "Well, it was nothing special. We met in class, and I took a liking to her so I asked her out, and she accepted. It was downhill from then."_

"_We started dating, things got serious-no pun intended." Olivia rolled her eyes, "Then he asked me to marry him."_

"_When was this?" Michelle asked._

_Olivia shrugged, "About six months ago. Small ceremony with only immediate family and close friends."_

"_Where's your ring?" Michelle asked._

"_She's having it cleaned." Sirius saved Olivia when it was obvious she couldn't think of a lie._

"_Yeah, that's it." Olivia nodded._

"_Oh… Good maintenance. And you've only just moved in." Michelle laughed, "What jeweler do you go to?"_

_Olivia froze and then said, "Actually it's the one down the street."_

"_There's a jeweler down the street?"_

"_Yeah, you didn't know? It's well-praised."_

_Michelle shrugged and said, "So, you're twenty years old?"_

"_I'm twenty-one." Sirius quickly answered and Olivia swiftly went along with the lie._

"_So young." Scott said, "What do you do for a living, Sirius?"_

"_I'm a handyman. I do carpentry work, construction, plumbing. All that, you know."_

"_You're a hard-working man. I like that." Scott smiled. Sirius nodded._

"_What do you do, Olivia?" Michelle asked._

"_I'm in college. Studying music."_

"_Well you'll be graduating soon, won't you?"_

_Olivia shrugged, "I actually just started in April… Transferred. But I'm going for an associate's degree, so it won't take too long."_

"_Music?" Scott asked, "Where's that going to get you?"_

_Olivia shrugged, "It's what I know how to do. I'm a musician, even before schooling."_

"_What'll you do once you achieve your degree?" Scott asked._

_Olivia shrugged again, "There's a lot of things I could do. But jeez, Scott, you're sounding like my father." she laughed._

"_Well at least I have that field down. Already sounding like one before I am one."_

"_Speaking of kids, are you two thinking of having any?" Michelle asked._

_Sirius and Olivia glanced at each other quickly, and back at the Masons. They quickly shook their heads, panicked. "No, no…" Sirius said, "No, absolutely not."_

"_No children for us." Olivia said._

"_Not yet, anyways. I mean, it's only been six months."_

"_Well, you've been together for a long time." Scott said._

_Olivia nodded, "Umm, yeah, we have. But we haven't been married that long yet. So… No kids for a while."_

_Michelle nodded understandingly, "You should get a dog. It's a responsibility you two can share, but not all the responsibilities of a child. It'll be experience, plus dogs are great pets to have around."_

_Olivia looked at Sirius's face for any sign of emotion, and he looked as if he were considering the thought. He looked back at her and smiled, "I always wanted a dog."_

_Olivia smiled back and then to Michelle she asked, "Do you know the weight limit for pets for the building?"_

_Michelle shrugged, "I know the people downstairs have a couple big dogs, so it can't be really low."_

_Olivia smiled at Sirius, "We should get a dog."_

"_A big dog. Like a Labrador or a Greyhound or a Great Dane."_

_Olivia smirked, "I just want a big, black dog."_

"_Black?" he asked._

"_Black." she nodded and he smirked._

"_Anyways," Michelle interrupted their moment, "We better get going. Bye, neighbors. We'll see you later."_

"_Bye, guys." Olivia bade them and they left. Sirius smirked at her._

"_A big, black dog, eh?"_

So that's what they had now. They had a black Labrador Retriever. They didn't want to stretch the limit too much by getting a dog that would grow to be really big. So they got an adorable Lab puppy and brought it home.

Olivia didn't have the patience to train it to sit and stay and lay down and be potty trained and everything, so Sirius offered to do all that for them. And in two and a half weeks, little Marla was no longer peeing on the carpet, no longer barking every time somebody knocked on the door and no longer trying to leave every time either of them left. She was completely trained, and Olivia had to say that she was impressed.

And then everything was going well. They had met at least five other couples, and all of them knew the same stories about how they met, what they were doing now, things back in London, all of that. The other people they had met like Olivia's friends from the school, or Sirius's friends from work also new the same stories. It wasn't too hard to keep up lies, since no one knew any more that anyone else.

Wizards couples got a different story. They forewent the entire story about Olivia moving from Scotland to England and told everyone they met at Hogwarts, dated at Hogwarts and continued their life together after Hogwarts. It was still just as believable. And everyone did believe it. They just had to separate their lives and remember who they were talking to-a wizard or a Muggle.

They had more Muggle friends that magic friends though, so it wasn't too hard.

"How'd this propaganda start?" Olivia asked one night. They were cuddling on the couch, each reading a book with Marla laying at their feet, snoozing.

"You told them we were married."

"Oh yeah… Well they asked."

"You could have said no."

"Well it was like they expected us to not be married though. I wanted to show them."

"Show them what? A lie?"

Olivia laughed, "Yeah, yeah I guess."

"I thought it worked out pretty good."

"Me too…"

"So… Are we just going to keep up this lie our entire lives? Until we die?"

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know… Death…"

"We never exactly said 'Until death do us part', now did we?"

She chuckled, "No, no we didn't. I don't want to think about the future right now though…"

There was a minute of silence before Sirius broke it, "You know we both will have to go back to England some time?"

Olivia nodded, "Exactly…"


	6. Old Friends and the Bet

"Come on, Sirius, we can't wander." Olivia scolded him. He was looking at a store window, inside of which was the newest broomstick by the Nimbus company.

They had gone to Russeva Island for the day so that Olivia could get a few new ingredients for several potions she'd been meaning to brew (which they did in the backroom, where they did most of their magical things) from the apothecary, buy more books, parchment, quills and ink, and buy some new robes at one of the best robe makers there. They also had to withdraw a bit of money from the American Extension of Gringotts.

They were also going to get lunch there at a little café, but if Sirius didn't hurry up, they would never get there by the time the lunch rush came.

"Sirius, come on!" Olivia exclaimed as Sirius continued to look at the broom in the window.

"Liv, it's new! Can we get it?"

"Absolutely not! Now come on, I'm hungry."

At the mention of food, he willingly came. "I'm starved." he said. Olivia smiled at the influence food had on him. Food and sex really could manipulate his mind, she had found. Coaxing him out of the living room where he was listening to the radio, and into the kitchen to eat was easy. Coaxing him into the bedroom at night by simply walking into the room naked always worked. It was simple to get him to do anything, as long as Olivia showed a bit of skin or maybe a picnic basket.

Sirius put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. His hand played with the very ends her long curly hair. He gave her a quick kiss on her temple and she smiled.

Olivia had long since gotten used to these public displays of affection. They kissed and hugged in front of anyone. They would hold hands or Sirius would put his arm around her lovingly. She craved them now. She really wanted them.

They walked into the quaint little café and asked for a seat outside on the veranda. A skinny waitress sat them and brought them drinks before taking their order.

After she left, Sirius smiled at Olivia in a slightly teasing way. It made her insides flutter around and her brain go fuzzy.

"What?" Olivia asked, looking up at him while she viewed the menu.

"Oh, nothing…" he said, "Olivia Katsopolis."

She raised her eyebrows and flipped a page on the menu, "Why are you being so strange, Sirius Black?"

"I don't know… Olivia Katsopolis." he smiled widely.

"Why do you keep saying my last name?" she asked, "Katsopolis."

"I'm just thinking… Black would suit your name much better than Katsopolis."

"Black? Hmm…" she thought about it, "Olivia Black." she voiced, "I'm not sure. Doesn't have the exactly correct ring to it."

"I like it." he said proudly, "I think you should start introducing yourself as so now."

"'Hello, I'm Olivia Black'?" she questioned, "'This is my husband, Sirius Black.'?"

"Well, in most situations I'd be the one doing the introductions." he nodded, "Like so, 'Hello, I'm Sirius Black. This is my lovely wife, Olivia Black. Liv, this is so-and-so, and his wife."

"Well most of the people we know, I've met before you. Like at school, or new neighbors. I always come across them before you."

"What about my construction partners and their wives? Like Ed, and his wife Genevieve. And there's Paul and his wife Samantha."

"Well yes, those are some, but not nearly as many couples as I've introduced us to."

"Well then I'll make you a bet, Mrs. Black." he challenged, a smirk on his lips as he said her title. Of course, they weren't actually married, but acted as so.

"You're on, Mr. Black." she said, an identical smirk on her lips.

"Next person to introduce a well-known couple to the other wins. First one to introduce a couple wins." he challenged.

"What does the winner get?"

He thought for a second, and then said, "The loser has to be the winner's slave."

"Kinky." she waggled her eyebrows teasingly.

"How do you know it will be sexual?"

"First of all, 'will' is the wrong word because you won't win. Second of all, I know you, and you're the most sexual being I've ever met, so of course it'll be sexual."

He chuckled. "Will it be sexual if you win?"

"I'll do the opposite." she chuckled, "No sex for three months!"

He groaned, "I better win this bet…"

And suddenly, a familiar voice sounded behind them, "Well if it isn't… Olivia Katsopolis!"

Olivia turned around in her seat to see a good old friend. "Emmeline!" Olivia squealed.

A pretty pale woman with long, dark brown hair stood there with a tall redheaded fellow. They stood behind the gate of the veranda, still in the sun.

The two women hugged, despite the gate in their way, and Sirius and Olivia stood up. "So, Emmeline," Olivia smirked, about to win the bet, "This is my husband, Sirius Black. And I am no longer Olivia _Katsopolis_."

"Olivia Black now, eh?" Emmeline chuckled.

"Sirius, this is an old friend from school, Emmeline Vance. And this is her new… Partner, who appears to be Fabian Prewett."

"Fabian, you know Sirius and Olivia." Emmeline said and Fabian nodded.

Fabian said, "Emme and I started dating a few months back. Decided to take a vacation in America, never thought we'd run into anybody we actually knew in Russeva, of all places in America."

Emmeline nodded, "What a surprise-and a coincidence! So what are you both doing here?"

Sirius answered, "We moved to Boston a while ago. Emmeline, Fabian, why don't you join us. So we can _catch up_."

Olivia became confused, "Catch… Oh, damn!"

"Yeah, that's right, girly." Sirius said smugly as Emmeline and Fabian walked into the café and over to the veranda to join them, "You don't win the bet yet. I went to school with you, remember, and therefore Emmeline, too. And Fabian was two years older, if I do recall correctly."

They all sat down and the skinny waitress came over to take Emmeline's and Fabian's drink orders.

They began to chat about school days and Hogwarts. "Well Emmeline was the third one, since there was me and Ashley. We three were the closest." Olivia explained.

"Yeah," Emmeline nodded, reminiscing, "We even found out about the Room of Requirement and we had bookshelves in there, and on every one-"

"No, Emmeline!" Olivia hissed quickly, "Sirius doesn't know about that yet!"

"Well he's your husband, isn't he?" Emmeline asked, confused.

Olivia blushed, "Actually, he and I only began to date back in January when we moved here. However, we tell all the Muggles we meet that we're married."

Emmeline took this in quickly, and then chuckled, "That is really something you'd do, Liv." Olivia laughed and nodded. "So are you still playing the guitar?"

"I'm actually going to Muggle college for music now." Olivia said, "I'm going to earn a degree."

"Costs quite a bit of money, doesn't it?" Fabian asked, "How are you earning it?"

"I work as a handyman-plumbing, construction, those things." Sirius said, "Brings in enough money for her college and the little apartment and just a smidgen of food."

"Living large, we are." Olivia joked.

Emmeline smiled and then said, "But do you two love each other?"

"Love?" Sirius asked, and then he looked at Olivia with a strange look in his eyes. Olivia was looking back with a similar but highly different look. Both looks said everything at the same time. Sirius looked back at Emmeline and smiled, "Of course we do."

He took Olivia's hand under the table, and she gripped tightly to his.

Towards the end of the lunch, Emmeline and Fabian had to go. Olivia asked, "How long will you be here?"

Fabian answered, "A few weeks, at most. Depends what comes up."

"Oh, well we should definitely get together again sometime while you're here."

Emmeline and Fabian both nodded and Emmeline said, "Yeah, that would be fun, Liv."

"Alright, well we must be going. Here's our share of the bill…" Fabian said, throwing down some money. They left after hugging and shaking hands and saying goodbye.

After they were alone, Sirius looked at Olivia. Olivia looked back expecting him to say something meaningful. Instead he said, "The bet's still on, Mrs. Black."


	7. Trouble with Scott

"You've got it all wrong. The A note needs to go here, so that it's high pitched with a C on 'family' instead."

"I'm trying, Liv, I'm doing an A note!"

"The fretboard disagrees, Scott!" said Olivia, sitting in her living room with a tall, dark haired man. A guitar was in his lap and she was perched at a keyboard piano.

"Piano keys are different!" the man, named Scott, said. He was quite a looker with well-groomed dark brow hair and eyes to match.

"Scott, I've played the guitar since I was seven years old… Of course then, I was playing a ukulele because an actual guitar was too big… But anyways, finding notes on a guitar is not that hard."

"To you. You just said, you've been playing the guitar for thirteen years. I've been playing for two weeks."

Olivia didn't pause at the miscalculation of age-she did tell him she was twenty, after all. It was only a year or so off. "What I'm saying is… Is that you've been playing piano for that long, and I've been playing a week and I can already play this…" Immediately she began to belt out the beginning of Beethoven's Fur Elise.

"Well you're playing by ear, not reading it off of sheet music. That's the hard part."

"I can't read notes for pianos. I can barely read notes for the guitar. Anyways, you just aren't trying hard enough to-"

"Who's this, Olivia?" they heard from behind the couch. She didn't expect Sirius to be home to soon. He should have been working until six, but he must have gotten off early.

"Hi, Sirius," she greeted him, standing up-and nearly knocking over the keyboard doing it. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Sirius's arm wound around her waist, pulling her protectively to him and he took one of her hands in one of his. "Sirius, this is Scott, my partner on a project for one of my instrumental classes. Scott, this is my, err, husband, Sirius."

Scott stood as well, the strap of the guitar around his neck, "Nice to meet you." Scott stuck his hand out for Sirius to shake, but Sirius only looked at it with disdain. Olivia squeezed his hand harshly, a little stronger than she needed to. Sirius paid no mind to this, and Scott didn't even see it as he went on, "You know, Olivia, Marissa told me you weren't romantically involved with anyone."

"Why were you asking about Olivia's relationship status?" Sirius asked immediately.

Olivia ignored Sirius and said, "What the bloody hell does Marissa know?"

"Well now that I know you're married…" Scott didn't finish his sentence, "Shall we continue with the song?"

"Absolutely!" Olivia nodded, and then turned to Sirius, who still had a hard look on his face. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him backwards into the kitchen.

Now hidden from Scott's view, Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist. He didn't move as she gave him a kiss on the lips. He didn't even kiss back. Olivia pulled back and gave him a questioning look, then raised her hands in innocence.

"I'm angry at you." he said simply. She furrowed her eyebrows at him and cocked her head. It was silent for a few moments.

"Whatever, Sirius…" she rolled her eyes, "When you're done being a little pissy bitch, come and find me."

Olivia turned on her heel and walked out of the kitchen. Sirius heard her suggest to Scott that they move onto the balcony. Sirius sighed once they were outside and pulled out a tumbler and a bottle of good Firewhiskey that he had gotten on their last visit to Russeva Island.

He didn't care if it was early and he was drinking anyways. He was pretty damn upset now. Who did this guy think he was? Did he think he was just gonna come in there and sweep Olivia off her feet? Of course not… Sirius was the only one who could do that.

Did he see the ring on her finger? Even if they weren't really married, they still acted like it to Muggles. They still were together. They loved each other and wanted to be together… Sirius was pretty sure they intended to get married sometime in the future…

Wait… _marriage_?

Sure, Sirius loved Olivia so much, but was he ready to get married? He was already with her and living with her, and acting like they were married. He was pretty tied down already. But they weren't married. Sirius could still leave if he wanted to and be done with her forever, completely.

But why would he _want_ to?

Olivia was great. She was funny and beautiful and smart. Sex with her was great. But what specific things did he love about her?

She was so peaceful… And how her music was so pretty, it delighted him. She cares about Sirius, and for Sirius. Olivia was blunt with him, and accepted his flaws and loved his strengths. She accepted him completely.

And he loved her. He didn't know exactly why, but she was there and he loved her. They were there together.

This brought Sirius to the thought of how they got there… What was she doing before they met? Just partying?

He didn't know much about her. He barely remembered her from Hogwarts. She was in Ravenclaw, and a year below him. He may have known a lot of ladies, but he didn't venture that far.

Maybe he should get to know Olivia more… He barely knew much about her, it was about time he got better acquainted with her.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Olivia walking into the kitchen. She ignored Sirius and walked to the fridge, pulling out several items like uncooked chicken breasts, parsley, lemons and capers.

"Making dinner?" Sirius asked, eager to get back on good terms.

She nodded shortly, "Scott's going to be joining us."

Sirius scowled, but nodded nevertheless, "Why don't I take over, I can cook." He got up and tried to take the poultry from her.

"I don't doubt that, but I'm afraid you'll poison Scott." she said, frowning as she yanked the chicken back.

"How would I get around doing that?" Sirius asked irately.

"I don't know." she shrugged, "Putting bleach on his chicken? Undercooking it? I'm not sure, there's plenty of ways, and that's just Muggle."

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "Thanks for having so much faith in me."

"Just as much as you have in me, darling." she answered coldly, "Go away, I don't want you in here."

Sirius didn't get to answer before she ushered him out of the kitchen. Sirius didn't know where to go until he saw Scott smoking a cigarette on the balcony. He walked out there and sat in the seat Olivia previous occupied and Scott said, "Hey, Sirius. Olivia said it was okay to smoke out here, sorry if I'm-"

Sirius cut him off as he pulled out his own cigarette, "It's alright, Scott."

"And… Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to act like I was coming onto Olivia."

Sirius only shrugged. "She's an attractive woman, it's understandable."

"And I have no intentions of doing anything with her now that I know she's married."

"You had intentions before?" Sirius asked calmly.

"Well I… No, of course not. Our friendship was strictly platonic!"

"Sure they were…"

"Well, Olivia's too good of a woman to cheat on her husband anyways. She would have pushed me away."

Sirius nodded slightly, and looked through the glass door, into the kitchen where Olivia was cooking. "Sure…" Scott didn't respond to Sirius's doubts of Olivia. They were silent until Sirius broke the quiet, "So what's all this?" he asked, motioning to the guitar and keyboard, and all of the papers of sheet music.

"Oh, in one of our classes we're paired together to write a seven minute length song using two instruments, with vocal. And we picked a subject for a song randomly and it's about… umm… infidelity."

Sirius's lips twitched at the word and he threw his finished cigarette on the ground, crushing it under his foot. He immediately lit up another one.

"Whoa, you'll give yourself lung cancer there." Scott laughed as Sirius finished the cigarette in under a minute.

Sirius let out a harsh laugh, "Sure I will."

Scott, seeing the comment as strange, didn't respond. They were in silence again, and in due time Olivia called them in for dinner.

Sirius ate in silence while Scott and Olivia chatted. They spoke mainly about school and things like that, and occasionally brought Sirius into the conversation. Still, he only spoke when he was spoken to. He was sort of moping, and Olivia was still angry with him so she pretty much ignored him.

Soon, though, Scott left. Once the door closed, Olivia turned in silence and began to clear the table. Sirius helped, trying to get on her good side. He levitated all the dishes to the sink and helped her do them all up, washing and drying.

Afterwards, Olivia didn't say a word to him. She collected all of the forgotten things from outside and brought them in, leaving them abandoned once more on the coffee table in the living room.

They weren't abandoned for long as she sat on the couch and began to go through all the papers, organizing them. She put printed sheet music together in one stack and sheet music they'd been working on in another stack, and had all the stray papers of lyrics in a notebook. She left everything as it was, and then began to clean up the rest of the living room.

Sirius was still cleaning the kitchen, wiping off the counters and everything, as she came in to throw some snacks away.

"Olivia," he started. Olivia didn't answer, so he continued, "Liv, I'm really sorry." Olivia still didn't answer to him, and he was starting to get angry. He hid it though and said, "I'm really sorry. I overreacted, and I should have been more accepting of him. But I made some decent conversation with him outside. And I'm very sorry, really, really honestly sorry."

She was silent, and he sighed irately. "Olivia, what more do you bloody want from me? I've apologized already!"

"Why don't you trust me?" she asked quietly, "I trust you with women, why can't you trust me with a friend from school?"

"I do trust you!"

"Bullocks!" she snapped, "If you trusted me, you wouldn't have been so stony and cold and angry toward Scott. You wouldn't have told me you were angry at me. You would have been accepting of him and you would have shaken his hand like a good man."

"What did you expect? He said he didn't know you were married, that some woman said you were single. He had this look on his face like he wanted to devour you."

"I did not see any such look. Sirius, I think you're just imagining things. I think you're just jealous of Scott."

He scoffed, "What is there to be jealous of?"

"I think he's rather handsome."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her, then went back to cleaning the counters. Under his breath he muttered, "And you think I should trust you."

This wasn't meant to be heard by Olivia, but it was. She threw down the sponge she was cleaning dishes with and turned the water off harshly. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the kitchen once more than evening, but more angry than the previous time.


	8. Discoveries

**Hey, everyone! I just realized that there's a Scott in the fifth chapter and a Scott in the seventh chapter—sorry about that. The first Scott is Scott Mason, the neighbor who is married to Michelle Mason. He's just their neighbor, nothing more. The second Scott is a different Scott, and he's Olivia's partner in a music class they share. He's not the same Scott, he's just the Scott from school. Sorry about confusion. I didn't realized there was already a Scott when I made the second Scott.**

**How lame am I that I can't even think of a different name other than Scott? Jeez… But hey, I do really like that name, and that's all.**

**Also, sorry for the long, long wait. I feel bad enough, don't give me grief for it. But today's gonna be a long chapter. Giddy up.**

Sirius woke up with the moonlight shining in his eyes. He glanced at their clock. It was only two in the morning. He sat up on one elbow, trying not to rouse Olivia, who was curled up next to him. The both of them were so tired.

He had shagged her for a long time. It was about eleven when they fell asleep, but Olivia had woken up an hour later and had woke him up to, only to have him shag her relentlessly again. This happened again at one when she woke up. He was surprised she hadn't woken up again yet.

He sat up slowly and got out of bed, then put on his boxers. He walked into the kitchen and got out a bottle of water. He leaned on the counter and drank the water completely in a few minutes. He got another one for himself and one for Olivia for when she woke up.

When he walked back into the room, she wasn't in bed.

"Liv?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

"In here." She called from the closet. She came out tying the belt of a white silk kimono. He caught a glimpse of what was underneath—just matching black bra and panties.

Sirius held out his hand for her to take, which she did, and she sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and handed her the water bottle. "Drink up, or you'll get dehydrated."

"Yeah, with all of this shagging…" She smiled at him and drank some of the water, "Not that I'm complaining."

Sirius chuckled and they lay on the bed together. Olivia's hands went to untie her robe, but Sirius stopped her. "Keep it on. I just wanna talk right now."

"About what?" she asked, turning on her side to look at him.

He shrugged, "Everything, I guess."

"Well what do you want to start with?"

Sirius shrugged again, "All I know is that I barely know anything about you, and I want to know more. And you don't know much about me either."

"Because we never took the proper time to learn about each other, really." Olivia figured. Sirius nodded and she suggested, "Well then ask a question, any question. And then I'll ask you one."

Sirius nodded, "Okay… What's your favorite food?"

"My very favorite food is… probably the most delicious spanakopita that my Yia-Yia used to make… But my mother's hummus is very good too…" she smiled and rubbed her forehead, "I miss them." Sirius took her hand and kissed it. Olivia laid back and asked, "What's yours?"

"Favorite food?" he asked, and she nodded, "I dunno… James's mum made a lot of good foods, and a lot of pastries. I liked her chocolate cakes and her ladyfingers… My favorite of hers was probably her pound cake." Olivia smiled and squeezed his hand, which was still holding her own. Sirius said, "Tell me about your family."

"Well, we don't talk much anymore…"

"I know, but that's all I know. How many siblings do you have?"

Olivia answered, "Two. I'm in the middle, I have an older sister and a younger sister."

"Tell me about them."

"The older one is Olympia Renee, and my younger sister is Ophelia Rose. We all have O-R-K for initials—I'm Olivia Rhea."

He smiled, "How did I not know this before?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

Olivia shrugged and continued, "Olympia is two years older than me. She has a Greek husband already and a little newborn named Chrysanthe. Well… Chrissie must be about six months old now, maybe seven." She chuckled, "I've lost track of time. Olympia was always the really good one. She has really good grades and married the right guys and my parents approves of him. She always did whatever they said to do and she was like the golden child. She was outstanding. Things came easy for her though, for some reason. She was so beautiful and smart and talented. She has it all and I used to be so jealous of her."

"What about now?"

"Still am. But I bet she'd be jealous of me too, with a husband like you." She said, kissing his lips. He kissed back and she smiled. "Then there was Ophelia. She's still in school; she's three years younger than I. She was always the very quiet one. She did was people told her to do, with no more and no less. Sort of like the Plain Jane of the three of us. She had very good grades and stuff like that, but she was so outspoken, so quiet… She never put much of a word in. She was a nice girl, but she never said anything at all…"

"You seem guilty."

"Well, she and I were always under Olympia's shadow… And when Olympia graduated Hogwarts, Ophelia seemed to be under my shadow. It must be hard being the youngest… You've got to fight to get noticed."

"What about you?"

"Me? Well I was sort of…" Olivia paused, thinking over her words, "I never got the best grades. I never was the smartest or most talented or anything. I'm really good at music. My parents liked that, but it couldn't help too much with a career. I was the wild one, the reckless one. I partied and hung out with boys a lot and I was… I was crazy. I was hard for my parents to handle, so they stopped trying and let me be me."

"That seems awful." He muttered, "They gave up on you?"

"Pretty much." She answered, "They just never talk to me anymore. But what about you? I know you have a brother, Regulus. He was in my year."

Sirius sighed, "Well my parents praised my brother more than me. Regulus was very fascinated by the Dark Arts. He agreed with my parents' theories about blood status, about pureblood supremacy. He agreed with it, and he was praised for this… He became a Death Eater when he was sixteen. I had run away by then. I don't know what happened to him."

Olivia said lowly, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I'm not sure, it just seems like something to be sorry about."

Sirius squeezed her hand again and asked, "What about the rest of your family? What's a Yia-Yia?"

"That's my grandmother. It's what Greek people call their grandmother, and my grandfather is Pappous. I call my mom's father Pappouli, and her mother I call Yaya. There's not much of a different with what I call my grandmothers, only if you listen close to the pronunciation. But for future reference if I ever refer to someone as Yia-Yia and Pappous, that's my dad's mother and father. Yaya and Pappouli is my maternal grandparents."

"What about—"

Olivia interrupted him, smirking, "My turn. Tell me about your parents."

"They're evil." He responded immediately. Olivia raised her eyebrows and Sirius said, "Really, they are. They abused me, they punished me, they hated me. They aren't Death Eaters, but they don't disagree with what Voldemort thinks. They want the entire wizarding race to be pureblood, they want the entire population of the earth to be wizards. They think we're superior to Muggles and that they are superior to half-bloods, Muggle-born wizards and witches, half-breeds, and anything that isn't exactly like themselves."

"That seems awful… And of course, it's what we've been seeing for ages now." Sirius nodded and Olivia continued, "I could get so far into this with you… Ask me a question before I do."

Sirus chuckled and took her hands, "What about other family? Aunts, uncles, cousins?"

"Well my mum had a brother and has a sister. My Uncle Dominic passed away when he was thirty from Dragon Pox. I was about twelve when it happened. Their sister, my Aunt Theresa, used to come by a lot after that for my mum… My dad has a brother and sister as well. My Uncle Amon is really scummy though… He went to prison for stealing from Gringotts."

"How did he accomplish stealing from Gringotts?"

"Obviously he didn't, since he got sent to prison for it." She laughed, and so did he, "And my Aunt Daphne is my dad's sister… Her house burned down when I was ten and she had to stay with us for a while."

"How upsetting."

"She used to be very paranoid and anxious…" she shrugged, "And I have a lot of cousins. There's Thea, she's sort of a whore… And my cousin Althea, she's my closest cousin, my age. Dominic was their dad, and their mum is my Aunt Sarah. Sarah is really strong, she kept on going even though Dominic died."

"That's really sad, you know…"

"Yeah… And then my Aunt Theresa and Uncle Alexander had three very… unique boys… Alphonse is a vain snob, Leon is an annoying nerd and Kastor is… He's a sex god."

"How could you say that about your cousin?"

"Because it's true. And Daphne and her husband Marty had my cousin Abigail. She's the oldest, twenty-seven years old. She had five kids in three and a half years."

Sirius was silent, and then said, "I don't know whether to be surprised, sympathetic or… Shocked…"

"I was all three." Olivia smiled, "So tell me about your family, c'mon."

Sirius nodded and thought for a moment. "Well… To start, I come from a very long line of Blacks… And some of it was interbreeding with each other, like my parents are second cousins."

Olivia registered this, and then raised her eyebrows, "Oh!"

"Exactly. So my grandparents, on both sides, were evil. Evil, evil, evil… My maternal grandfather used to hit me with his cane so I would stand up straight… They're still alive, which is a surprise. But it doesn't matter. All you need to know is that you're never meeting them because they would probably… Spit on you."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Why?"

"Because you practice Muggle customs."

"Right… What about aunts and uncles?"

"On my father's side, I only have an aunt and she's awful. On my mother's side, there's my Uncle Alphard. He's my favorite. He gave me a gold when I ran away, and when he died, he left me a hefty fortune."

"Wow…"

"And my mother's brother, Cygnus, married an terrible woman—Druella—and they had my cousins. My cousin Bellatrix, who is crazy… My cousin Narcissa, she married a Malfoy."

"Haughty." Olivia commented. Sirius nodded.

"And my favorite cousin is my cousin Andromeda. She got removed from the family tree, like Alphard and myself, because she married a Muggle-born."

"You and Alphard got removed because… You ran away… And he gave you gold?"

"Exactly. Several people have been removed, like… Great-Aunt Cedrella, she married a Weasley. My Great-Uncle Marius was removed because he was a Squib. My Great-Great-Uncle Phineas supported Muggle Rights, and way before that, my Aunt Isla married a Muggle… I dunno if Bob Hitchens was really a Muggle or just a Muggle-born."

"Wow…" Olivia said.

"There's a family tree. You might be able to see it someday… I would prefer you not to, but you seem curious."

Olivia smiled and nodded, "Ask another question."

"What about school? You were a Ravenclaw…"

"Yeah… I think as soon as the Sorting Hat got to me, I knew it was gonna say Ravenclaw. My whole family has been in Ravenclaw."

"Everyone in mine has been in Slytherin, so I was surprised when I was Gryffindor." Sirius said.

Olivia nodded, "My best friends were Emmeline Vance and Ashley Chase. We all shared a dorm with our friends Iris Marelli and Ulyssa Grant. It was kind of weird and I think that whoever sets us in dorms did it on purpose."

"What?" he asked.

"A-E-I-O-U." Olivia revealed, "Ashley, Emmeline, Iris, Olivia and Ulyssa. Just a little weird, or is it just me?"

Sirius chuckled, "Odd."

"What about your roommates."

"I had three roommates. There was James Potter, or course, and Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. We were the Marauders."

"Or course you were." She smiled, "I remember well. Best mates that mates could be. You guys wreaked havoc and pulled pranks and had adventures that no other student could come close to."

"Exactly." Sirius smiled fondly, "Those were good times. What's the best experience you ever got up to with your friends?"

"Well Emmeline, Ashley and I did this thing… It's kind of silly to say…"

"Just tell me." Sirius urged her, "I won't laugh or anything."

Olivia shrugged, "Well you know the Room of Requirement?"

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, remembering something.

Olivia nodded, "Well we had a room in there, and in it we had a lot of bookshelves."

"Bookshelves?"

"With books on them." Olivia said, "And… Well, it was just a collection of books."

"What sort of books?"

"We had all sorts of books, particularly very old books. We had a lot of second, third, fourth, copies. We would have a lot of copies of one single book. We didn't even read all of them, they were just there. Books, all stuffed in the bookshelves, which were ten times my height. Tables with books piled high on them, books upon books upon books. All around the room, all it was, was books."

Sirius sat, listening intently, "That sounds… Hmm…"

"Well I know you aren't much of a book person." She chuckled, "It was marvelous though. Some of the books I particularly remember having so many copies of was Wuthering Heights, Anne of Green Gables, Huckleberry Finn… Umm, Moby-Dick, Frankenstein, Dracula, The Scarlet Letter, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, The Great Gatsby, Alice in Wonderland… And my very favorite, which is _Jane Eyre_."

"How come I've never heard of any of those?"

"They are all Muggle. All of the books there are Muggle, all of them."

"Oh… So your favorite is _Jane Eyre_?"

"Yes. It's a great novel about a woman who is quite independent. The story goes through her life, and she goes on to become a governess, and falls in love with her employer. In the end, she reunites with him and marries him."

"It seems like a love novel."

"It's a great book. We had twenty-seven copies of it."

"Wow…"

"So what was your favorite adventure?"

"Well… I dunno. We had a ton of great adventures at full moons."

Sirius _had_ told her about Remus's condition, and about him and James and Peter being Animagi. It's not like she would tell anybody about it though… It's not like she had anybody to tell at all.

Sirius asked her a question, "When you were little, what did you want to be when you grew up?"

"A mummy." Olivia answered, "I wanted a ton of kids… You know, I had about a million toy baby dolls. As I got older, though, I started to want to be a Healer. But I didn't want to do well in school, or try or anything, so that dream was shattered. What about you?"

"James and I promised each other we would become Aurors together. But then, I guess, James and Lily got married… We began to rely on mainly our inheritances and not bother with earning a living for ourselves. We honestly just wanted to go with what was right. We partied and had fun and didn't care about much. It was a very good life… Meaningless though."

Olivia sighed and said, "Ask a question."

Sirius thought for a moment before asking, "Do you ever feel guilty about leaving Ashley? I mean, she has to come up with money now on her own and care for a baby and everything, all by herself. She's got no one."

"She has her parents… But yes, I do feel very guilty. Every single day I do." Sirius kissed her cheek. She asked, "What's your dream for the future right now?"

"Just to live with you." He said.

Olivia smiled and kissed his lips. He held her waist and kept her there, then flipped them over to hover over her.

"What about talking?" she asked. Sirius didn't answer, but started to take off her clothes instead.


	9. Six Month Dinner

**Hey, everyone, I've gotta tell you, I've got real plans with this story. I'm gonna start shooting out chapters like rapid spitfire. This is chapter nine, I'm gonna shoot chapters out until chapter eleven, when things will change majorly. Not sure what'll happen then, but… Be prepared for some reading. My goal is to get to chapter eleven within this month. Seeing at there's twenty days left and I need to get out three chapters (including this one), it seems that I'll need about six and a half days on each chapter…**

**That seems kind of like a lot?**

Sirius walked in the door and a great smell filled his nostrils. It smelled like crab and pasta, and something thick and buttery. It smelled Italian—very delicious.

He walked into the kitchen to see Olivia at the stove, idly sautéing something. She was wearing a shiny black off the shoulder dress. She completed her outfit with high black pumps, silver jewelry and her hair in a nice French twist. She also had a white apron on.

Sirius walked up behind her and wound his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and sighed. She smelled good, like almonds, vanilla, amber and ginger.

"Happy anniversary." He whispered in her ear. She felt her shiver. Olivia set the pan down and turned to him.

"Happy anniversary, love." She said. He kissed her and said told him, "Go shower up. I'll have dinner ready when you're out."

Sirius nodded and kissed her again, and then headed for the bedroom.

It was their six month anniversary. They had wanted to have a little celebration, and at first had a rule of no presents but then she had seen him shopping for her at a little boutique. She had confronted him about it and they discarded the rule of no presents.

Then Sirius had come up with a better present for her than a scarf or a necklace. He glanced at the closet. His present was in a big box in there that had previously held bedding. Now his present was in there. Well, there was more than one. He couldn't wait to show them to her. But it would have to wait until after dinner.

Sirius dodged around Marla, who always had to lay right in the middle of their bedroom floor to rest, and went to their dresser. He picked out a nice pair of jeans and a black button-down shirt and then got into the shower.

When he went into the kitchen again, Olivia was finishing up setting the table. It had a nice red tablecloth over it, with their finest dishes and crystal champagne flutes, along with nice silverware and candles shining bright in the middle. The lights were dimmed. The atmosphere was very intimate and cozy.

"I made clam linguine." She said when Sirius sat down. She began to serve the food on their plates. She got a bottle of nice champagne from the fridge. "Why don't you pop this?"

Sirius took it and tore the paper, then untwisted the wire cage. Once he popped it, he poured it into the two glasses which were in Olivia's hands. Olivia smiled and handed him his. He prepared to make a toast for them.

"To me and you, and six months, and many more."

They clinked their glasses and each took a drink, then sat down.

Olivia smiled at him, "I've planned something special for you."

"Really?"

"Of course." She smiled, "I have a feeling you're going to like it an awful lot."

Sirius smiled sexily at her, "I've been waiting for this all day, love."

"As have I. I was distracted in all of my classes thinking about it."

"I hope the repercussions weren't too bad."

She smiled and shook her head, "So how was your day?"

"Fine. I was working on a project for a couple all day. They needed their place completely baby resistant. They're having triplets."

"Wow…" Olivia said, "I couldn't imagine having three kids at once… Ouch…"

Sirius nodded and said, "It's their first child, too… Err, children, I mean."

Olivia said, "How long did it take to get it all baby proofed?"

"It took most of the morning and even into the afternoon. Their house is so big. It's on the other side of town completely. I had to run back twice to get more tools. First I had to go and check every room to see where could be a problem area. I had to be so thorough—I don't want to be responsible for a baby dying in the future. So I had to gate off the outsides and the stairs, I had to make sure fingers wouldn't get smashed in doors, I had to get locks to keep them out of cabinets and the bathrooms, things so their baths will be safe, covers for sharp coffee table corners, plugs for electrical outlets, and a lock for the heat and water and electric generators… And that's only some of the things I had to do!"

Olivia nodded, "Sounds like a lot."

"But I'll know what to do if we ever have a baby." Olivia raised her eyebrows at him. He caught this and asked, "What?"

"Nothing…"

"It's something. Do you not want children?"

"No, I'd love children, but it's an odd thing to bring up in the middle of our six month anniversary dinner."

Sirius nodded, "But you'll be willing to have children in the future?"

"Will you?"

He nodded, "Of course. I've always wanted a little boy, actually. How far down the road are we thinking for this?"

"I want to finish school and get a career first, Sirius. Then we can think about children."

"Well how long will that take?"

"I don't know… A while! I'm not sure what I want to do after I get my degree."

Sirius nodded, "How about… When you turn twenty-five, we'll start trying?"

Olivia raised her eyebrows, "So you're putting a date on the day we're going to quit using contraceptive spells?"

"If you want to put it that way, then yes."

She was shocked, "I'm not sure about this, Sirius. I don't know if I want my twenty fifth birthday present from you to be you getting me pregnant!"

"It won't be my present. It'll just be an event of the night. Just think about it, love. It's still about seven years away."

Olivia frowned at him. "What will be my present then?"

Sirius thought for a moment and said, "I will take you on a vacation to anywhere you choose."

"I can choose anywhere?"

"Yes." Sirius affirmed.

"How about the Bahamas?"

"Anywhere you want."

"Aruba?"

"If you wish."

Olivia smiled, "Anywhere I want, huh?"

Sirius chuckled and reached across the table to hold her hand. Soon, they were done eating dinner and dessert, and Sirius was excited for presents. "You'll love mine." He told her.

"You'll love mine too. I want to go first."

Sirius smiled, "Okay."

Olivia disappeared in the bedroom for a moment and returned with a small square gift nicely wrapped in gold paper. "Here," she smiled, "I saw it in one of the stores near the school and I thought it would be the best gift."

Sirius beamed as he opened the wrappings. He raised his eyebrows at the Rolex box inside, and when he opened it, his mouth dropped at the white gold watch inside. It had a black leather strap and a white gold dial. It certainly replaced his shabby leather watch that he got so many years ago.

"This is beautiful, Olivia." He stood up and kissed her deeply, "I love it, thank you so much."

Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek, "You deserve it."

"Let me go get your present." He said quickly. He went to the bedroom and came back to the kitchen using his wand to levitate the big box.

"Is that the box with our linens in it?"

"Not anymore," He said, putting it on the floor. "Open it."

Olivia looked at him apprehensively and then knelt on the ground next to it. She used her wand to sever the tape binding it closed and then slowly lifted the flaps. When she saw all of the copies of _Jane Eyre _inside of it, she gasped.

"Oh my goodness…" she muttered, going through the box to see all twenty-seven copies inside. "Sirius, how did you get these?"

"I know people." He said slyly. Olivia was weeping because the gift was so sentimental and close to her heart. He knew she'd like it.

"They're all here, each copy!" she said incredulously. She stood and flung herself on Sirius, "Thank you so much… I love this present!"

She showered him in kisses and he pulled her off, smiling. "You're welcome. I knew you'd absolute go crazy over it."

"I am." She laughed, wiping her eyes, "Thank you, Sirius. I feel bad though."

"Why?"

"Because I only gave to a watch and you gave me such a great gift."

Sirius shook his head, "The watch is fantastic. It cost so much. I love it, you know I do."

She smirked, "I'd still feel better if you let me make it up to you." She pressed herself against him and he wound his arms around her waist.

He kissed her on the lips and asked, "How would that be?"

"I think you know." She whispered, kissing his neck and chin, then finally his lips, "Let's go to the bedroom. What do you say?"

Sirius smiled devilishly and took her hand. He pulled her along, still kissing her, and shut the door with his foot.


	10. Goodbye

"So what are you doing on your last day?" Sirius asked as they both got ready in the bathroom. Sirius had a towel around his waist and was combing through his wet hair. Olivia was fully dressed, doing her makeup.

"I'm not sure… Probably doing last minute things and saying goodbye and filling out papers." She answered as she put bronzer on her face. "I'll be home at two, okay?"

"Okay. I'll probably be home before then. I'm finishing a job today and now I just have to collect all of my tools from the sight. Wanna do lunch?"

Olivia didn't answer as she concentrated on putting her makeup away, but then said, "I'm not sure if I'll have time."

"I'm not either." He said, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Let's go out to dinner to celebrate."

Sirius dried his hair with a flick of his wand and then asked, "What are we celebrating?"

"Me getting out of school for the semester, of course." She answered obviously.

He smiled, "Of course. Where at?"

"How about the pizzeria that opened by the dock? I hear their deep dish pizza is to die for."

"I've never had a deep dish pizza." He said.

Olivia smiled and began to do her hair with a hairdryer and a round brush, "All the more reason to go!"

"I'm up for it." Sirius nodded. He walked into their room and took out his clothes. He dressed quickly and was back in the bathroom as he strapped his watch on. "Don't you have to leave now?"

"Not until seven."

"It's… Seven o' three." He told her. Olivia furrowed her eyebrows and glanced at his watch. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and she used her wand to quickly finish her hair. They walked briskly to the front door together as she slipped on her shoes, sweater and grabbed her purse.

"The only reason I'm ever late is when you insist on morning sex." She muttered. She kissed his cheek and left, leaving him chuckling.

XXX

That night at dinner, Olivia propositioned him right when they got to the table.

"I think we should celebrate another way too." She said, "You know, celebrate the end of the semester."

Sirius smirked and laughed a bit, "You mean celebrate in the bedroom?"

"No, that's not what I mean." She said quickly, "I mean we should take a vacation. After all, it is summer."

Sirius nodded, taking this in, "I'd like that."

A waiter walked up to them with a notepad, "Have you two been serviced already?"

"No, not yet." Olivia answered.

"Alright, what can I get for you to drink?"

After they ordered, Olivia said, "I would too, of course. We should leave as soon as possible, I really wanna stay a long time."

"Well first we need to figure out where we're going. Where would you like to go?"

She shrugged, "We should decide together, it shouldn't be just me. How much money do we have for this?"

"I'd say we have enough for a pretty extravagant vacation. Do you want to go overseas?"

"Where do you want to go?"

Sirius shrugged as their drinks got there, "I've actually always wanted to go to Greece or Italy."

Olivia shook her head and sipped her red wine, "I don't think we should go to either of those places… How about an island?"

"Well we can't go anywhere that you'll want to go for your twenty-fifth." He smirked and added, "How about we go to several places."

"I've always wanted to go to Hawaii. That seems like a fabulous place. Lazing on the beach, surfing, just living in a tropical paradise…"

Sirius smiled, "Is that not a little typical for Americans though?"

"We aren't Americans, we're English." She contradicted.

"We've been living an American life though."

"Well what do you suggest?"

"How about a cruise?"

Olivia scoffed, "I think that's a little typical of Americans. Besides, I can be around water, but being on water, I'm not too comfortable with. Haven't you heard of the RMS Titanic sinking in 1912?"

"You were fine being on the sailboat in Gloucester."

"But being on a boat way out in the middle of the ocean is unnerving for me."

Sirius nodded, "Okay. Well how about… backpacking?"

"Backpacking? That's only for eighteen year olds who don't want to go to college."

"Well you're eighteen, and I don't want to go to college."

Olivia laughed, "Where would be backpack across?"

"Europe?"

Her smile died and she said, "I don't think we should go there…"

Sirius's eyebrows furrowed, but he wasn't going to look too far into it yet. "We could go across South America."

She shrugged, "Backpacking across somewhere would take quite a long time. Maybe we should only go to one place."

"Like where?"

"A beach resort. We can relax, swim, I could go to a spa and you can do dangerous water sporting things like parasailing and jet skiing and other things that I disapprove of."

Sirius smiled a bit and tried to forget her avoidance of Europe. "Where, then? Florida?"

"Florida, I'm not sure of. It's hot and humid here in June, it'll be more hot and humid there, and it seems consistent. California is dry."

"No way you're getting me to California." He said quickly, which made her crack a grin.

"Hawaii?"

"You've suggested it already."

Olivia said, "It's a big one on my list."

Their waiter walked up and smiled at them. He was very friendly. "Have you guys decided on what to eat?"

"Yes, I think we'll get a plain cheese deep dish pizza, to share."

"That's all?" he asked, writing it down. She nodded and he left.

"I would not like to go to Hawaii."

Olivia did a fake pout and then said, "How about Mexico?"

Sirius laughed and said sarcastically, "Sure, let's put _Mexico_ on our list!"

"I mean it! We could go to Baja! I heard from some friends at school that it's cheap, beautiful and magical."

"Magical?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. She nodded. "I could give you _magical_ right here at home, baby."

Olivia scowled at him and said, "Well where do you want to go, Sirius?"

He wasn't going to bring up Europe again yet, so he said, "We could go to Puerto Rico."

Olivia shrugged, and added in a mutter, "And you didn't want to go to Mexico…"

"We could go to Costa Rica."

She paused and thought it over, "That actually sounds really great."

"It's exactly what you want, too. Relaxing on the beach, spas, parasailing."

Olivia let out a laugh and said, "Costa Rica it is."

They chatted leisurely about other stuff until their pizza arrived. Then they stopped talking and dug into the delicious food. It made Olivia laugh, "Or we could go to New York for pizza."

Sirius said solemnly, "We could go to Italy for pizza."

"I do not want to go to Italy." She said.

"Why not? Haven't you ever been there? It's beautiful."

"Well if you've been there, there's not a reason to go since you've already seen it. We're vacationing to explore new things."

"We're vacationing to relax. And we can do that in Italy. We can go to the beach, eat pizza, explore the culture."

"You've already explored the culture though."

"Well then let's go somewhere else. I hear France is so incredible."

"I've been to France."

"How about Turkey? I know that Turkey will be great for us."

She shook her head, "Absolutely not. I don't want to."

"Why not somewhere else then? Anywhere in the Mediterranean would be beautiful, and I'm sure we'd both love it."

"No." she said stubbornly. Sirius glared at her. This was getting heated very quickly. He didn't want to start yelling at each other in the middle of the restaurant.

As their waiter passed, Sirius called for him, "Excuse me, can we just get this to go?"

"What are you doing Sirius?"

"We'll finish this at home." He said sternly. She didn't dare to argue with him because he looked so angry. However, she did ignore him as he paid and as the waiter took their food and came back with it in boxes.

"Enjoy." He said as they got up to leave. Olivia walked several steps in front of Sirius as they walked to the car. She was completely silent until they pulled out of the parking lot.

Then she exploded, "God, Sirius, I can't believe you!"

"What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Making us leave like that?" she yelled at him.

Sirius growled, "Oh, well I'm so sorry! I just didn't want to make a scene by screaming at you in front of the whole restaurant! I apologize, I really do!"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "So you're going to _scream_ at me? Why the bloody hell are you so angry at me now?"

"You know very well why I'm angry!"

"Enlighten me!"

"Because you don't want to go back to Europe!" he yelled, "At first I thought you just feared going back to England, but what sort of crazy are you really that you can't even go to any place in Europe without getting sucked back into England? Or maybe you just fear that I will?" She didn't answer, and he banged his fist on the top of the steering wheel. "Wow, Olivia, I love how much faith you have in me!"

"I just don't want to go anywhere close," she said.

As soon as Sirius stopped in front of their apartment building, Olivia grabbed her purse and got out. He hadn't even parked yet. She was able to beat him upstairs and was in the kitchen setting the food down by the time he walked in.

"Liv—" Sirius started, but she cut him off.

"Sirius, you have got it exactly right! I fear you going back to England if we go anywhere in Europe at all! Anywhere! So I forbid us going to Europe on our vacation!"

"Forbid us?" he scoffed, "You can't forbid me from doing anything!"

"Of course I can't, but what are you gonna do? Go on vacation to the _Mediterranean_ without me?" she laughed, "How pathetic!"

Sirius shook his head and walked toward her to get his food, "No, but what if I refuse to go on vacation anywhere else but Europe?"

"Then we don't go on vacation," she said simply, "You're just ruining the fun for everyone then."

"Look, I won't suddenly fall in love with Europe again if we just go to France!"

"You might!"

"England's culture and France's culture is completely different, Olivia! You realize that, don't you? Every country is so different, there is no way I'll be reminded of England, or have nostalgic feelings about England!"

"But you will be this close," she held up her thumb and forefinger, "to England. If you're that close, you'll feel the need to go, just because you're not so far away! And if you go, just for a visit, you'll want to stay!"

"That isn't true, Olivia, I promise!" he said, grabbing her arms, "I swear to God, if we go anywhere in Europe, I won't make us go to England. Even if we go to somewhere like Ireland or Scotland, I won't make us go to England! I swear, Olivia. Please."

Olivia sat down on the couch with her head in her hands, "I'm sorry…" she shook her head, "I just don't want to take the risk."

Sirius's growl was heard from across the room. She didn't notice that he walked into the bedroom. She thought he had just gone quiet. Until she heard their heavy dresser drawers opening and the door to cabinets in the bathroom slamming closed. Olivia got up quickly and walked into the bedroom to see Sirius with his suitcase open on the bed.

He was packing his things.

Olivia's heart rate sped up. This was the second time… She wasn't sure if she could stop him this time. She was breathing heavy and her stomach felt so tight. She was scared. She was so scared, it felt like she would throw up.

"Sirius," she whispered in a raspy voice, "You don't have to do this… Please, don't."

"You don't seem to be trying to stop me very hard," he said quietly as he put more clothes in his suitcase. They dropped right in and he pushed them out of sight in the magically enlarged bag.

Olivia slowly began to take things out of the bag. She seemed to be in shock though, as if she were absolutely frozen by this happening again. She had a feeling of helplessness. She had a gut feeling that he would actually leave this time.

However, she snapped out of it when he muttered, "If you were really trying to put forth an effort to stop me, I might consider staying…"

Olivia straightened up and dumped the bag out on the floor, which Sirius got angered by. He waved his wand to pick up all the clothes and then put more in.

"Sirius, stop it!" Olivia yelled.

"No, Liv, I'm leaving. If you can't trust me not to go back to England, maybe I should go."

"And why should I trust you when you're breaking my heart?" she asked furiously, picking his bag up and throwing it across the room. Several items spilled out. "You're leaving me here, helpless, Sirius! What am I supposed to do?"

"Get a job," he suggested, "Work for yourself. Try actually earning a little money."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him, which made him chuckled. "Sirius, you're hateful," she said quietly as he waved his wand again, bringing back the thrown suitcase. Olivia, with another idea, guarded the suitcase from Sirius so he couldn't put anything in it. He tried to take her waist and move her aside, but she stayed put.

"Olivia, with or with no suitcase, I'm going to leave!" Sirius cried. Olivia's lip quivered and she felt her knees get weak. She grabbed onto Sirius for support, and he pulled her into him. She kissed him first, but he kissed back and began to kiss down her neck.

Olivia wasn't sure what this was—probably just goodbye sex—but she planned to make the absolute most of it. So she pushed Sirius back a bit and took off her dress, leaving her in her heels, bra and panties. She shed Sirius of his shirt and kissed his chest, then dropped to her knees. She unbuckled his belt with shaking hands and held back tears.

Olivia pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees, revealing his semi-hard length. She wrapped her fist around the base and pumped several times. Then she leaned forward and closed her lips around the tip. Her tongue swirled around a bit and she pulled back.

He gasped when she started licking up and down his shaft, from the base to the tip. He was painfully hard in an instant. Olivia noticed this and then engulfed his full length in her mouth. She took as much as she could, and his hands flew to her hair, guiding her on his cock. Her hands pumped what her mouth didn't cover.

Sirius was moaning and groaning and making such pleasured sounds that he had never made before when she sucked his cock. He was so different tonight.

She wondered why.

Was it because it was their last? Because she was doing a better job tonight? Because he wasn't holding in?

_Wait…_ she thought, _He's actually going to finish tonight!_

He had never cum before when she sucked him because he didn't want to ruin anything. He always liked to finish inside of her, not in her mouth. But tonight he was going to. He didn't care tonight. It was their last time together and he didn't care.

Olivia pulled away, stung by this. She didn't show it though, however she was sure there was pain evident on her face.

Sirius did see some of her pain though, and it tore him up. He sat her on the bed and kicked off his shoes and remaining clothes. He sat next to her and kissed her neck. He whispered in her ear, "How do you want it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Do you want me to go slow and steady or do you want me to fuck you senseless?"

She gasped and shivered when he said that, and he smirked into her skin. She was speechless, "I—I…"

"Do you want me to fuck you senseless?" he asked, knowing the answer. She nodded, and he pulled her onto his lap.

Sirius kissed her deeply and his hands roamed all over her body. They went to the clasp of her bra. He merely pinched it and it came undone, falling to the floor. His hands went to her breasts now, kneading and pinching her erect nipples. Olivia moaned into his mouth and he started to kiss down her neck. His lips didn't reach her nipples before his hands reached the waistband of her panties.

He slipped his hand inside of the cloth and his fingertips immediately found her clit. He worked it in his fingers like putty, with Olivia moaning and whimpering nonstop. He stood her up to slip the piece of clothing off and then flipped their positions. Olivia was laying on the bed with her legs dangling off and Sirius was about to plunge into her.

He lined himself up and rubbed the head of his dick against her, and she groaned. He unexpectedly thrust into her, making her yelp. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started moaning and panting as he pushed himself inside of her.

In only a short while, Olivia was yelping and crying out softly. He felt her walls flutter and he leaned down to kiss her cheek. He took her earlobe in his mouth and kissed it, then whispered in her ear, "Do I need to hold back?"

He pulled his head back to look at her. She was biting her lip and he eyes were glazed over. She shook her head and moaned as she came. This was it for Sirius. He pushed himself completely into her and let out a guttural sound. He came hard and then collapsed on her.

He cuddled her for a while and kissed her softly. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear until he felt something wet on her cheek. He pulled back to look at her and saw tears rolling down her face. Her eyes were closed, but when she opened them, they were so betrayed and pained.

That was it for him.

He kissed her deeply once more, then stood up. She watched him dress after he pulled the blankets over her naked body. Sirius waved his wand once and all of his belongings were in his bag. He leaned over to kiss Olivia on the cheek softly, just once more, and she let out a sob.

With that, he pulled away, picked up his bag and Apparated out of the house.

**You know, the thing is, is that I practically cried while writing this chapter, so you better be pretty fucking heartbroken. Don't worry though… Things always get better… How? Only I will know.**


	11. Moving On

"Here's your orders," Olivia said, setting down three trays of food, "Caesar Salad, thin crust vegetarian pizza and garlic breadsticks."

"Thank you," said the blonde woman sitting with her son and husband. She smiled all her bright white teeth at Olivia and asked in her Bostonian accent, "Can you refill our drinks for us?"

"Of course," Olivia nodded, taking all three empty glasses to the bussing station. She refilled them and walked back with the glasses, keeping a smile on her face. It was hard, but when she got back to the kitchen, she had to sigh and sit down.

Since Sirius left, Olivia had been working hard. She got a job as a waitress in the same pizza place they ate their last dinner together at, and a second job at a music store that sold instruments and music. She also had to sell some of her stuff just to be able to pay the bills. Life was tough for her, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to go back to school in the fall.

"Olivia, get back to work!" her manager barked at her. She could only nod and obey.

Things had been hard. Life had been hard. Sirius had been gone three months, and she was barely getting by. When people asked where he went, she told them the truth, or what seemed like the truth. They were separated. They were getting a divorce. Things had escalated, they couldn't do it anymore and they were getting a divorce. And he moved back to England.

She wasn't sure how she was going to do it. She had talked to the financial aid at the college and they had offered her a loan, but it still wasn't enough. She was in trouble. She definitely wasn't going to be able to go back to school full time. She probably couldn't be part time either with her jobs, never mind the cost of tuition.

It upset her so to think that she wouldn't be able to get her degree. What was going to become of her life now? Just working two jobs, barely keeping her head above water, doing nothing else? She wasn't even hanging out with friends anymore. All she did was work and sleep. She was so thin because she wasn't eating. This was tearing her apart.

"Mr. York is here," whispered a fellow waitress to Olivia. Benjamin York was one of Olivia's regular customers. He always sat at one of Olivia's tables alone and always tipped her a lot of money. He liked her a lot and made conversation with her. He always brightened Olivia's day.

He was very handsome, not to mention rich. He had dark brown hair and laughing brown eyes. His skin was fair and he had a Jewish nose. He was from New Jersey, but barely had an accent anymore after he lived in Virginia for so long, then came to Boston. He was business man, rich, always wearing designer suits and his hair was always styled nice. He was a dream guy.

Olivia walked up to him and smiled brightly, "What can I get for you today, Mr. York? Bourbon on the rocks?"

Benjamin smiled at her, "Got it in one."

"I'll be right back with that. And shall I put your order in as well?"

"And what _is_ my order, Olivia?" he asked, testing her.

"Pepperoni Stromboli, Mr. York," she answered, writing it down. She smirked at him before leaving. She had someone else bring him his drink, and then came back twenty minutes later with his Stromboli. "Enjoy."

"Should I put in my dessert order now?"

"Chocolate meringue pie?" she asked knowingly. Benjamin chuckled and let her leave. She came back with the desert when she saw he was finished with his dinner, and was going to leave before Benjamin grabbed her wrist.

"Olivia?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I would be absolutely honored as a man if you would come to dinner with me on Friday night."

Olivia smiled sadly, "I'm working Friday night."

"I can get you out of it," he whispered, "Just come with me. I'll pick you up, all you have to do is wear a pretty dress."

Olivia giggled, "Okay, Benjamin. Take me to dinner."

He smiled in a satisfactory way and let her go, confident.

XXX

"Sirius, we're so glad to have you back." Lily said, standing up to hug him. There was no pregnant belly in their way. Lily had given birth one month earlier, In July. Baby Harry was a very adorable, very happy newborn.

Sirius had stayed away from England until then. He had been in France, just spending time with French girls and sending so many letters to James and Lily. He said he would come back soon. They were happy that he was, and even happier on his arrival that day. They greeted him warmly, offering him a pace to stay in their home at Godric's Hollow until he bought a flat.

"I'm so glad to be back," he told her, "I've missed everyone so much."

"We missed you too, mate." James said, handing him a drink.

"Where were you?"

Sirius sighed, "I, umm… I was in Massachusetts. With a girl."

"Must have been some girl." James said amazed.

Lily agreed, "Honestly, how serious was it to keep you out of the continent for six months?"

"It was really, really serious…" he said, "No pun intended this time."

James cracked a grin and said, "So what happened?"

"We broke up."

Their smiles faded instantly, and Lily said, "Why? If you don't mind me asking…"

Sirius shrugged, "I wanted to come back, and she… She wasn't ready. But I missed you guys, and I got fed up with it and left."

"You left her?" Lily asked, affronted.

"After a big fight, yes. And I went to France, and I didn't go back."

James sighed, "Why _France_?"

"I guess I needed lovely birds to use to get over Olivia."

"Olivia," Lily grinned, "She sounds nice, Sirius."

"We went to school with her. She was a year younger, and in Ravenclaw."

"Olivia Katsopolis?" James asked. Sirius nodded and James continued, "Lily and I, when we were Head Girl and Boy, we caught her several times roaming the halls after hours during our rounds."

"She was a wild one." Lily said, "Had to issue her several detentions."

Sirius sighed, "I don't really want to talk about her… Umm, where's the loo?"

Lily pointed to the hallway and said, "Second on the right." Sirius nodded and as soon as he left, Lily frowned, "I think he loved this girl."

"I've never seen him like this." James said, "His heart must be broken."

"Do you think he'll bounce back?"

"He's bound to, Lil. I'm just glad to have him back, aren't you?"

"Of course. I missed him a lot. I'm glad he's back now so he can be a good godfather to Harry."

"We still need to ask him." James pointed out.

Lily nodded, "Let's do it now, it might cheer him up."

Their conversations was cut short when he reentered the room. James came right out with it, "Pads, can we ask you something?"

"Sure, mate."

Lily was the one who asked, "It would be really great if you would be Harry's godfather."

He raised his eyebrows, "Me? Really?"

"Absolutely. There's no one else I would dream of asking to be my first son's godfather." James beamed at his best friend.

"Well of course I will! Yes, absolutely!"

James laughed and it was a wonder his cheeks didn't burst from his grin. He hugged Sirius in a tackle-like-bear-hug. Sirius hugged back tightly and then hugged Lily delicately.

"Can I hold Harry?"

"Yes, I doubt he's sleeping anymore." Lily nodded, and went to get Harry from his crib. She came back with him and he was wide awake, suckling on a pacifier. "Here he is. Harry, here's you godfather."

Sirius took the infant and sat down. He supported his head like Lily said to, and smiled a small smile at the baby boy. Harry smiled a small smile back, and it took Sirius's breath away. "Wow…" he whispered, "Lils, he has your eyes."

Lily beamed proudly, "Other than that, he looks exactly like James—err, he's going to look exactly like James."

"Right now he just looks like an infant with black fuzz on his head and Lily's eyes." James chuckled.

"Well he's precious. He'll be a great little Marauder."

"Oh, no he won't!" Lily exclaimed, taking Harry from Sirius, "My baby is not going to be involved in your schemes!"

"We're not going to involve him in pranks, Lily!" James said.

"Yeah, we're past pranks!" Sirius agreed, "We're simply going to teach him how to be a good Marauder and create mischief."

"No."

"C'mon, Lils!" James said, "We have a boy, he's bound to become a little me!"

"Or a little me, if I can influence him enough." Sirius joked.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Why did we choose Sirius as godfather again?"

James laughed, "You know you love him."

"I can't help it."

"No one can, love." Sirius cracked a grin, though it was only halfhearted.


	12. Twelve Years Later

**Hey, to all of my readers: I have news!**

**I am continuing with this story but I am also making an alternate version of Let's Run Away to Happiness. The alternate version is AU, and Sirius doesn't go to Azkaban after the Potters are murdered and he becomes Harry's guardian. It's completely different from this version, but anyways, I hope you choose to read it. It's posted now on my profile.**

"Don't you see how great it is to be back, Olivia?"

Olivia sighed, "Yes, yes, Emmeline, it's wonderful."

Emmeline Vance scowled, "I don't appreciate how unenthusiastic you are about it."

Olivia shrugged and tugged on the leash of the squirming puppy on the ground. She looked tired. "I'm glad to be back, yes, Em… I'm happy you're here to help me with all of this."

It had been thirteen years though. Thirteen years since she'd really been back. Of course she had visited a few times, visiting her parents and family in Scotland, but it had been a very long time since she'd been in London, intending to stay for a long time. She hadn't left her husband, Benjamin York, for this long, ever.

She was having doubts. Big doubts, and now she was questioning why she was there in the first place. It was difficult to remind herself that she was there for a good reason. No reason seemed like a good one now because she just didn't want to be back. She was scared of what would happen. What was that reason again?

_Right, the law firms._

Olivia became a lawyer seven years ago, and she had so much success now. She had an internship in each of her three years of law school, then immediately after passing her Bar exam, a close friend of Benjamin's had asked her to be his partner in his law firm, since he thought she was qualified enough already. Abram Moore had a lot in common with Olivia. He was also an Englishman, and he was also magic. He had gone to Hogwarts, and moved to America immediately after his seventh year to fulfill his dream of becoming a lawyer.

His law firm was big at that time, having twelve locations in America and five locations in various magical communities in America. She ran the firm with him, and she was a good leader. They had accomplished a lot for the firm, adding four more locations.

Unfortunately, Abram had passed away just five years after the partnership began. It was up to her to run the firm then. She took over completely, and did a good job. She was able to add six locations to the sixteen they had left off with. Now she was in London to add another one. It was always Abram's dream to go worldwide.

Emmeline Vance had been the first one Olivia had contacted for it. Emmeline, having become a respected Auror since Olivia last saw her in person, would be very helpful in opening a law firm in Diagon Alley. Olivia had only opened Muggle law firms, and already had people to handle that for her in London. She'd never opened one in the magic community, she hadn't even touched the ones that the law firm already had. She would need a lot of help in that area.

"So what's new?" Olivia asked as they walked up to a large apartment building opposite the Leaky Cauldron. This was Emmeline's flat. Olivia would stay with Emmeline for the time being.

Emmeline shrugged, holding the front door open for Olivia, "What I want to hear about is you and your husband."

Olivia smiled and pressed the elevator button several times before it opened, "I feel a bit guilty for leaving him in Boston."

"How'd he handle you coming to London?"

Olivia blushed, "He wished me luck… Didn't even notice that I packed all my things. I promised I'd return though."

"What'd he say about you taking the dog?" Emmeline asked, nodding at the small black lab who was still wiggling.

"Ben said that it's better that I take Maria. He said he'd never be able to handle the dog on his own." She sighed at the almost two-year-old dog, "I can't believe Marla passed away last year. Maria was the only baby we kept from the litter."

"How long had you owned Marla?" Emmeline questioned as the elevator slowed to a stop on the sixth floor of the building.

"Thirteen years… Since I was with Sirius, actually."

Emmeline stiffened at the name of Olivia's ex-boyfriend, but Olivia didn't question why. Emmeline led Olivia down the hall and to her flat—apartment number 12E.

"I may have forgotten to mention this, but I do have another roommate."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"I forgot to tell you?" Emmeline asked sheepishly.

Olivia nodded, "It's okay, though. I'm just glad for a place to stay."

"Great," Emmeline grinned, opening the door. She showed Olivia a room down the hall of the flat and then they sat down together in the somewhat messy living area.

"So who's your roommate?"

Emmeline handed Olivia a Butterbeer and answered, "Her name's Nymphadora Tonks. She won't answer to anything but Tonks, though. She's really young, but she's training to be an Auror. She's really clumsy, but so brilliant. She's very advanced for her age—she's only dipping a toe into her twenties. I think she'll be able to help out a bit though."

Olivia was impressed, "Really?" and with Emmeline's nod, she sighed, "Bloody fantastic."

XXX

Olivia was out and about the next day. She was mostly at the Ministry, getting identification and such, along with other paperwork for her to start her firm. She also had to get qualified to be able to access any information about a criminal or crime or any past offense or anything that's happened from the Ministry. That took the longest, and when she was done, she was so hungry that she was weak in the knees.

She had accidentally forgotten breakfast that morning.

So she met with Emmeline outside of the Ministry and they went to Diagon Alley for lunch.

"Did you get everything you needed?" Emmeline asked.

Olivia nodded, "I got every paper you could think of, a bunch of ID cards, permits, badges and certificates. It was a hassle and I dread the day when any of them expire. Having to renew them will be such an irritation."

"When will any of them expire?"

"The closest one is in one year, thankfully. And that's only the building permit."

Emmeline laughed, "So where's the firm's location?"

They had a limited view in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, but she tried in vain to point to a grey brick building down the way. It was bland and the windows were boarded up.

"It doesn't look very good, but once we fix it up, then it'll all be fine."

"We? Who's this _we_ you're talking about?" Emmeline questioned.

Olivia sighed, "Oh, come on, Em! You have to help me, it's what _good friends_ do!"

"Well when you put it like that," Emmeline paused, "No. that place is a dump. It'll take forever to make it perfect, so you can count me out."

"It won't take as long if you help," Olivia pointed out, "If you help, I'll be forever in debt to you."

"You already are since you're staying with me."

"That's not forever, though. If you help me out, then… OH, come on, don't be a prat and just help me with it!"

Emmeline groaned, "Fine! You whiner…"

"Well, it's good that even though I'm a _whiner_ you still love me," Olivia said smiling as their waiter came back to refill their coffees. "Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of where the _Daily Prophet_ is sold?"

"Yes, it's right over there," the man said, pointing to a dispenser for newspapers by the door. Olivia smiled in thanks and walked over to buy a paper for three sickles. After she put in the money, she opened the top and took out a paper. Olivia didn't look at the front in too much detail until she got back to the table.

On the cover was a screaming man. He looked so familiar, but different than Olivia remembered. His once handsome face was now waxy and hollow. His eyes, once charming and lively, were sunken now. They were mad. They were crazy. He was thrashing around, screaming, yelling. The man was purely terrifying.

Olivia didn't need to look once at the title of the article to know who this man was.

"Emmeline, why is Sirius Black on the front cover of the _Daily Prophet_?"

Emmeline looked at her old friend, dumbstruck, "What did you just say?"

"I asked why Sirius is on the front cover of the paper, Em. What happened while I was gone?"

"I can't believe you don't have a clue about this. Didn't you hear anything about it America?"

"No, I never heard about him again."

"Nothing at all? Oh my God, Olivia. After he came back, when Lily and James died, he blew up an entire Muggle street and killed thirteen Muggles! He went to prison, Liv! He's been rotting in there for twelve years!"

"So why's he on the cover now?"

"He escaped just a few days ago."

"What?"

"Word is that he's going after Harry Potter!"

"_What_?" Olivia exclaimed.

"Merlin, Liv! Come on, I'll catch you up."


	13. Plans

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for no update in so long. I have a real direction for this story, though, so it's all gonna be fine. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in here at the moment except for Olivia and Benjamin. More will come later, but they don't matter right now. The current plotline you will be seeing in the story is made up by me. I would tell you what that is, but I'd be giving a ton of spoilers. I'll elaborate in the next chapter.**

"You've got to understand how this is hard for me to believe."

"It was hard for all of us to believe! It'll sink in, I promise."

Olivia frowned again, "Don't tell me there isn't a speckle of doubt. He hated the Dark Arts with more passion than all of us combined! He hated his parents, and everything they stood for, which included the purification of the Wizarding race—why would Sirius have just up and joined You-Know-Who like that? It isn't probable at all."

Olivia and Emmeline sat in their kitchen that evening, talking about Sirius Black. They had just gotten home from lunch, and Emmeline dove deep right into the story. She hadn't wanted to tell Olivia in public, since talk of murderers might have stricken something up.

"I didn't say it made sense, Liv. But maybe he had no other choice—maybe he was given a choice of either to die, or to join them and help them defeat Lily, James and Harry Potter."

"He was incredibly loyal, Emmeline. He would have died rather than take the alternative, and you know that."

Emmeline shrugged, "Well, it happened. But that doesn't matter whether he actually betrayed the Potter's and sold them to You-Know-Who or not. That's not the real reason he went to jail—it just happened right before the incident he was arrested for."

"What happened then?" Olivia asked, getting up to get a drink from the refrigerator.

"Well, Peter Pettigrew—remember him?"

"The fat one who always stuck around Remus and James and Sirius, right?"

Emmeline nodded, "Well Peter confronted him on a Muggle street. I wasn't there, but word is, Peter began to yell at Sirius about betraying Lily and James and why he did it and stuff, and then Sirius just blew up the whole street! Thirteen Muggles, gone, just like that. Peter? Nothing left of him but a measly little toe."

Somebody came in the front door. They heard the person trip over the couch in the living room, get up and then walk into the kitchen. Tonks was there, rubbing the elbow she fell on. The young woman grinned at her two older roommates, "Hi there!"

"Hey, Tonks. You okay?" Olivia asked, biting back a grin.

"Yeah," Tonks nodded, "So what's going on?"

Emmeline said, "Just explaining to Olivia about how Sirius Black got arrested."

Tonks nodded, "Oh! Where you at?"

"Peter Pettigrew and how he they only found his toe."

"It was a finger."

Emmeline rolled her eyes, "Same difference. Anyways, he got blown to bits and they buried his finger for a grave. Lame, I know. Also, he got awarded with the Order of Merlin."

"So Sirius just got arrested for it without an actual investigation?"

"No investigation," Emmeline said, "He got sent straight to Azkaban."

"For twelve years?" Olivia stated in awe more than asked.

Emmeline nodded in a reminiscent way, "Twelve years."

The lawyer sighed, "I just still don't believe it!"

Tonks said, "Think about how I felt when I learned my cousin had gone to Azkaban! It was a real shocker!"

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, "He's your cousin?"

She nodded, but paused, "Well, my mum's cousin… I dunno what that makes me and Sirius…"

"Second cousins?" Emmeline guessed.

"Maybe cousins once removed?" Olivia shrugged, "Oh well. Anyways, that's sort of surprising."

Tonks asked, "Why?"

"Well, I was with him for about six months and he always just said his entire family was evil. He never said anything about you. He only said kind things about his uncle and a cousin named Andromeda."

"My mum," Tonks nodded.

"Well," Olivia said, "I think Sirius is innocent."

"It doesn't matter what you think now, Liv," Emmeline said, "He's in Azkaban—"

"Well," Tonks cut her off, "He broke out of Azkaban."

Olivia's face lit up, "Another thing I think is insane! First of all, how'd he last all those years in prison without dying! Second, how did he escape?"

"We're not sure," Tonks said, "No one is. About either of those. We know he's insane though."

Olivia said, "Personally, I think he's innocent. And I intend to prove it before he ends up dead."

"And _how_ are you going to do that, exactly?" Emmeline smirked.

Her friend just stared at the two witches with whom she shared a flat in front of her. She said, "Em, I've just opened up a law firm in Diagon Alley. I have permits to view any record I want of anything, whether it be criminal records, personal resumes, _case files_…"

"Oh, you wouldn't!" Tonks exclaimed.

Olivia stood up and said, "Ladies, I'm about to reopen this case, and no one can stop me. Now, are you in, or are you leaving me to my own defenses?"

Emmeline sighed and said, "You can handle it on your own."

Olivia rolled her eyes and called to them as they left the kitchen, "If you change your minds, I'm down the hall!"

XXX

"Thank you so much!" Olivia smiled at the man at the desk as he gave her a load of files, all pertaining to Sirius Black in some way or another. She would have to do her research before she got to work on trying to set him free—what exactly had happened that night, anything that had been said by witnesses, everything collected from the scene of the crime.

Olivia viewed all the things and asked the Ministry man at the desk if there was anything else. "Like the evidence."

The man only gave a sharp laugh, "You can't see that stuff. You're not authorized."

Olivia narrowed her eyebrows, but gave a curt nod. She muttered under her breath as she turned, "We will just have to see about that."

She turned completely around, still looking at the papers, and then began to walk away. However, she ran right into someone's chest—hard. She was knocked down and her papers went everywhere.

"Oh!" the man who she ran into exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, here, let me help you with that…"

The man helped Olivia pick up all of the papers, glancing at them as he did. He furrowed his eyebrows and handed everything back to her. When she looked up, she saw a well worn man with pale, scarred skin, sandy brown hair and tired, disheveled eyes in a warm brown color, gold flecks dotting around the outer ring of the iris.

She noticed his eyes looking at her with intensity.

"I'm sorry;" she also apologized, "That was partly my fault. Wasn't looking."

The man held his hand out to her and said, "Remus, Remus Lupin."

Olivia recognized that name from Hogwarts. It was not only associated with Hogwarts, but the Marauders as well—with Sirius. From the look of surprise on his face at what she knew he'd seen on the papers, he was none too pleased about the research she was doing on his former friend.

"I'm Olivia Katsopolis."

Remus shook her hand and he asked, "So what are you doing with those papers, hmmm?"

Olivia wrenched herself away from him and said, "I don't think that's any of your concern."

He frowned and said, "What was that name?"

"Olivia Katsopolis."

He nodded, "Well, I'll be looking out for you."

Olivia, unsure of what that meant exactly, merely walked away from him and towards the lifts. She pushed the files against her chest so no one would see. If they saw Sirius Black's picture and name on every single paper, questions would be sure to rise up. And she didn't want that to happen—not quite yet, anyways.

After Olivia Flooed back home, she sat at the kitchen table with the files spread out before her. She read them all, one by one, every word, front and back, and then she read them over again and separated them into piles about what they pertained to. By the time she was finished, her roommates were back from work.

"What do you have there, Olivia?" Tonks asked as they both walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Olivia said, sorting them together carefully and putting them back into the folder.

Emmeline asked, "Stuff about Sirius?" Olivia nodded curtly and set it aside. Emmeline questioned, "So, are you just going to figure out a way to make Sirius a free man for the entire time you're in London or are you actually going to start on what you came here to do?"

Emmeline meant Olivia's law firm in Diagon Alley. It had been only a few days and Olivia had barely worked on it. She rolled her eyes at Emmeline, "I'm working on it tomorrow. I'm calling in a remodeling team, clients, I've arranged with the Ministry to get a whole bunch of qualified employees who will work for me. Things are going to be picking up soon enough."

Emmeline said, "They better, because the business is, as of right now, is a pile of decaying old bricks in Diagon Alley."

"You're teaming up with the Ministry on this?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded, "They're sending a few people who have the qualifications I require to work for me, to be what I think of as a wizard lawyer. The court system here has been the same for entirely too long of a time. What happens is no one is appointed to represent any of the pieces in court—the one accused and the victim. No one is able to defend either party, no one looks for any evidence against either party, all that happens is one word against another word, along with witnesses and then it comes down to what the judge says. And it isn't fair."

"So?" Emmeline asked.

"So, no one had started a business for lawyers—the ones who will be defending either party—until now. I don't have to call them lawyers. They just look for evidence and they use it in court. I did this all the time in America—with wizards and Muggles alike. What will happen is that if you have the money to hire one of my employees to represent you, then you can. If you have no money, the court will appoint you someone so that everyone has a fair chance of being represented."

"And you're just able to change things, just like that?" Emmeline asked, "Look, Olivia, I know the court systems in America are different from here—even in the magical world, way different! You know how the judges are, how the Wizengamot is—specifically Barty Crouch. You think they'll all just settle for the change?"

"It'll catch on. At least now, the so-called criminals will at least have a standing change in court. I've looked everywhere in every standing rulebook about the Ministry and every paper pertaining to what can happen in court. Nothing out rules the use of defensive attorneys in court. Nothing says that you can't have somebody to go out and look for evidence about the crime committed, trying to defend they party you're defending. As long as it's before the specified court date, you can have anyone go out, collect evidence, and then represent their person in the court room."

"Really, it didn't say anything about any of that?" Tonks asked, "If having an attorney is okay, I wonder why no one ever uses an attorney nowadays—or even long ago. Nothing's ever been mentioned of it at all!"

"Well, no one ever really knew. They were never popular; no one ever liked using them. What with them being costly and such, it makes sense," Olivia said.

"What about the ones who don't get a trial?" Emmeline said, "The ones who aren't allowed a trial and go straight to Azkaban? Like Sirius Black? Do they not count for anything?"

Olivia thought for a moment about Emmeline's words, and then recalled something, "I read about that somewhere! I read that even though no trial is scheduled, there can be a trial requested by the attorney of either party. The victim and criminal themselves cannot appoint a court date, but their representation can."

"Really?" Tonks asked, amazed by this, "Wow."

"And you know anyone can represent either person involved in the crime. It helps to have a background in law, which is what I require, but anyone from your mother or father to the Healer who cured your Dragon Pox can represent you. They have to be over seventeen though…"

"Your requirements, by the way, are what exactly?" Emmeline asked with her lips pursed.

"They've got to have a background in law, like I said. They've got to be competent. It's a little complicated, but I picked out people from the Ministry to help me after looking at all of their profiles—and I mean all of them."

"All of them? You looked at each and every one?" Tonks asked.

Olivia nodded, "You know how many people work at the Ministry? Too many!"

"You picked them all…" Emmeline muttered, "Did you pick me?"

"You're already helping me!" Olivia grinned cheekily, "But I know what to do with all of them. I've done this before; I'm pretty well versed in how to handle this."

Emmeline nodded and muttered, "You better be…"

XXX

Olivia received a letter from home a week later. It was from Benjamin.

_Hello, sweetheart,_ the letter read, _I miss you very much. I was just wondering if you wanted me to come out there at any time during your visit. It would be no trouble at all for me to just visit you out there. I would love to help you with the firms. I'd also enjoy talking to you in person. These owls are becoming a little bit tiring, and they keep pecking at my fingers when I try to tie the letter on them. I just don't know why you can't have normal post. However, I won't question it. Anyways, write me back soon, telling me if you want to go out there to help you. I love you. –Benjamin_

Olivia smiled at the letter in her hands. She was at the office. It had been completely remodeled on the outside, and they were still working on the inside. She was constantly there, telling them how to remodel everything. She was also arranging with getting their office known and out there, so everyone knows who they are and who to call if they're arrested, or assaulted. Olivia knew it would be a little hard to get the message across, what with lawyers and attorneys having been basically extinct in the wizarding world of London for the past few centuries.

However, she just hoped that people who think of someone representing them in court as a good thing, not bad.

One thing that was helping in this struggle to get them known was the Ministry's involvement in them. The people Olivia had spoken to at the Ministry had all been very helpful. Everyone thought it would be a good idea for magical lawyers and attorneys to actually become used regularly. They agreed to endorse and advertise her company and to suggest to anyone they're helping or anyone who is arrested or victimized to get a lawyer, and to point out how much it'll help them.

Olivia was glad for this, but slightly worried it could backfire. After all, Ministry involvement in anything was only ever good for a little while before everything crumbles, before it goes wrong and everything they had worked for, and for so long, falls apart.

Olivia looked at the letter in her hands again. To be honest, she really didn't want Benjamin to come out. She thought about disregarding the letter, just ignoring it, but she couldn't do that. So, instead, she wrote a letter for him, rejecting his offer.

_Ben, _she wrote down quickly, _Thanks for the offer. I appreciate it. However, I have everything handled here. I'm getting a lot of help from everyone with everything. I'm good, don't come out. I miss you. Love, Olivia_.

She reread the letter a few times.

It felt a little bit coldhearted. After all, he was trying to be kind and offer his help. And he had said a lot how he missed her and loved her, while she barely put anything about that.

Olivia couldn't bring herself to care though. She folded it up and tied it to the owl they used, which liked Olivia a lot better because of her gentler touch with it. The owl had always hated Benjamin, and at first she'd thought it was because he wasn't magic. However, she walked in on Benjamin manhandling the assumed prejudiced owl when trying to put her back into her cage.

Olivia used it a lot for everything that had to do with her magical life. Benjamin rarely used the bird, and only to talk to Olivia if she was in a magical part of the United States. Even then, she was rarely gone for long enough for them to regularly use it. But now that she was overseas, and he was so far away for so long, they were using it to talk to each other. It was becoming less and less now that she was busier, which she was grateful for.

She felt bad for not wanting to speak to her husband, but she just had so much to do, none of which he was involved with at all. It was just a lot to think about. They had dwindling topics to speak of, and she didn't want to have to explain the ways of the wizarding court system to him. It was just so confusing. She, herself, had enough of trying to decipher between the wizarding law systems of Muggle America and wizarding America, and then Muggle London and wizarding London. Plus, trying to explain to him would all be in vain. He had a lot going on in his life as well with work. He would just forget it.

That's how a lot of things happened. Olivia had explained many aspects of the wizarding world to him, and he still doesn't understand. Olivia supposed it wasn't that hard of a concept to grasp if you grew up for it, but having it all thrown on you by the woman you love would be hard.

And she sort of understood where he came from. He worked in business, or the stock market or something. She didn't really know what he did. He tried explaining it to her dozens of times to no avail. She didn't grasp the concept of anything he did. But that was okay—that way, they were kind of equal. They were both in the dark, maybe not completely but at least in a large shadow, of a huge aspect of one another's lives. But they managed to make it work between them, somehow.

It wasn't always easy, but they managed. They were still deeply in love with each other.

These thoughts only made it harder for Olivia to send off the owl that held the letter in which she declined his well-intended, kindhearted offers. It was hard, but she still did it, watching that owl fly deep, deep into the night.


End file.
